A Light In a Darkened Heart
by silentshadow01
Summary: Adam knew he messed up, he knew he drove her away and he just wished that he could do something about it but fate is either cruel or kind and time will only tell if he chooses to mend the past or accept his lonely fate without her; horrible summary, story is pretty good so Please read, an AdamXBlake Fic enjoy and expect future chapters Ch.8 is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone hows it going, so I felt AdamxBlake isn't getting enough love so I decided to make this story, this will be a couple of chapters long, how many chapters I have no idea. Note this is my first attempt at making a fanfic so don't be to harsh on me in the reviews, characters might be a little OoC-ish sorry about that, M rating just to be safe, may make it a lemon later but it depends on how I feel remember this my mind not yours so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth I don't own anything but the story**

**Now without further ado lets begin**

* * *

Adam was never one to drink, even if offered he would refuse always saying he must always be ready for anything so this brought up a great surprise for Junior to see him in his club sitting at the sidebar drinking several bottles of rum, gin and whisky next to him.

"Hey I thought you didn't drink" Junior said as he walked up to him and sat on the stool next to him "I don't" Adam replied dully taking quick shot of rum and poured himself another shot as the barkeep was too scared of him because of his deadly reputation of being White Fangs top agent. . . that and he just recently stabbed a drunkard to death that tried to get a little too friendly with him "Really now I would never have guessed, I must be imagining everything that's happening right now because I see you gulping down shots like there is no tomorrow, yup all this is just in my head" Junior said with sarcasm in every word "Ha. Ha. very funny" Adam said dully taking another shot of rum as he said solemnly "I'm trying to forget"

"Uh huh" was all Junior said as scratched his head trying to understand what he meant but was distracted as he noticed blood on the floor "*sigh* did you just killed someone in my club, do you know how bad that is for business" Junior said pointing to the blood "It was just some drunkard trying to make a pass at me and don't worry I had your assistant what's her name Melony or something drag his corpse out before people noticed" Adam said waving it off as nothing important "Oh well it's not like that drunkard probably had a family or something that, oh~ I don't know** WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK HE IS" **Junior scream out as Adam just shrugged and took another shot of rum.

Junior just sighed trying figure out why he's like this to help him or in his thoughts _**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLUB"**_ Junior sighed as he started to worrying that Adam would murder everyone in the club in cold blood . . . again

That day was not a pretty picture to cover up especially since tons of bystanders recorded him and Blake murdering everyone and posting it online. . . well recorded Adam murdering everyone as Blake just stood in the background horrified and crying a little at what he's doing. He still remembers how Adam was laughing maniacally as he slaughtered everyone to pieces as Junior shudders at the image.

It was then as if someone flipped a switch a light went off in his head when he remembered his partner is around anymore "Ah~ I get it your like this cause Blake ran away from you isn't it" Junior said as Adam wished he'd just shut up and leave him alone but being an idiot as Junior is, continued not noticing Adams discomfort "You shouldn't worry you'll find another girl begging to be with you, you know how most girls are about the bad boy type" he said chuckling a bit "It's not like that, I knew her since I was a kid, and no can ever replace her" Adam said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"you sure I mean there are a lot of hot girls here I could _Introduce _you to" Junior said as he wiggled his brows in emphases "I'm not _"you"_ Junior, I can't just forget my troubles with some whore" Adam said as he scoffed at junior's offer and chugged down another shot.

"Come now it'll get rid of all of that stress your feeling" Junior said as he thought "_And it'll probably stop you from murdering everyone that gets near you_" Adam just sighed in response "Sorry but no it won't get rid of this feeling" Adam said as he lowered his head and unconsciously clutched at his heart"Ah~ your probably just sad because you never got the chance to fuck h-" *click* Junior stopped talking as he looked down to see Adam's shotgun sheath was pointing directly at his crotch "I suggest that you start shutting up and leave me the fuck alone if you ever want to have juniors of your own" Adam said with intense malice in his voice as his finger was twitching on the trigger wanting to shoot him badly.

"Alright alright I'll leave you alone_ "You don't have to an ass about it"_ Junior said as he got up raised his hands in peace and walked away as he muttered the last part "What was that" Adam said malice pooling out him as his body started glowing an eerily red as he grabbed the hilt of his katana pulled it out enough for the blade to glint in the light "Nothing" Junior said quickly fear evident in his voice as he ran as fast as he can to leave Adam to alone.

Adam solemnly went back to his drink spending the next few hours trying to ignore all these feelings he's having that's been tugging at his heart causing him to remember all the times two of them have been together with not a care in the world only joy and laughter from the first day they met.

* * *

~Flashback~

Adam was always alone for his faunas heritage always being shunned by the townsfolk and fellow children but he gotten use to this since the day his parents were murdered for just being alive because of their faunas heritage.

Adam sat under the sole tree that stood the top of the hill that overlooked the town he was born in that hated his existence with a passion, everyday he would go up the hill to get away from everyone shunning him

_"Another day gone by and another day of being considered a freak of nature it's not my fault I was born like this" _Adam thought as he sighed inwardly as he close his eyes to get some sleep since the bed they gave him in the orphanage was technically a bed of needles but he couldn't complain for it was better than being locked out in the cold which they would do if he doesn't get back for curfew. . again.

he was about to fall asleep until he heard someone walking up the dirt path up the hill, he turn his head and noticed a girl his age wearing a black dress, black shoes, and a small black bow on her head, the one thing that went through Adams mind was _"she must really like black"_

"Mind if I sit here" the girl asked softly as she walked up to him "what, you don't want to make fun of me or call me a freak of nature" Adam said harshly with a scowl on his face as he pointed to his horns to make a point but the girl just shook her head and removed her bow to reveal a pair of small dainty cat ears "if I do, would you do the same to me" the girl said quietly not take her eyes off him as Adam was speechless realizing the girl was a faunas like him "As you can tell I'm a cat faunas so are my parents so because were cat faunas it's real easy to hide our traits. . except for my dad he had to figure how to hide his tail seeing as how it has a mind of its own most of the time" the girl explained with a quiet giggle thinking of past events as she put her bow back on.

Adam just smiled and shook his head as he scooted over to let the girl sit next to him, as she did she took out a book and started reading they stayed as they were for a while enjoying the peace of being with each others precense "What's the book about" Adam asked breaking the silence eyeing the book "It's about a dark knight and a princess of twilight kingdom who fell in love with each other at first sight" the girl replied not looking up from the book "Ah well that's intere-" Adam was saying as the girl cut in "But it could never be, because her father the king did not approve of her relationship to be with the knight and not a noble of another kingdom that he wanted her to be with, so he had him executed in front of her to teach her lesson to not disobey his orders but the princess in grief at the lost of her one true love slit her own throat ending her life so she could be with him forever in the next life" the girl said incredibly quick as she stopped to catch her breath

Adam just stared at her mouth slightly agape thinking _"By the dust, what kind of parents allow her to read such horrid books, I'm actually more amazed how she isn't crazy . . . yet"_ Adam kept on staring at her as the girl noticed his staring "W-whats with that look I like these kinds of story okay sure I'm okay with happy endings buts these for me are much more interesting and fun to read" the girl said quietly as she hid her head behind the book Adam continued to stare "C-could you stop staring at me its embarrassing" the girl said starting to flustered at the attention

Adam stopped staring at her and started laughing loudly feeling something he never felt in a long time, Happiness "H-hey would you stop laughing at me whats so funny" the girl yelled at him face entirely red of embarrassment "Its nothing my name's Adam it's nice to meet you" Adam said with a large smile on his face holding down his laughter "My name is Blake now would you stop laughing at me" Blake said still flustered but with a kind smile as she pushed him and he pushed back as they both started laughing together both knowing they'll be good friends for a long time.

~End of flashback~

* * *

Adam somberly swirled his shot of whisky in its glass as he finished all the bottles rum and gin as he remembered their silent promise to friends forever wishing it could still be but Adam knew, he knew he messed up, that his anger towards how humans treated faunas took control of him and scared her away, being so cold and only caring about revenge on those who mistreat faunas than thinking of what she wanted or cared about, of how her eyes always pleaded to him to stop and let it go, it was a miracle as he thought that she hasn't left sooner because of all the horrible things he done and forced her to do as well, it gave him some little comfort knowing that she cared enough for his well being to stay all that time.

It was when she cut the train links separating the train carts from another that brought him crashing back into reality as he could hear her forcing out that word _"goodbye"_ right there he knew he could have jumped on the other train cart knock her out and force her to stay but he knew deep down in his heart that it would be wrong to, so. . he let her go as he watch her fade away as he noticed a single tear slide down her face as she held her sobs as he could tell she didn't want to leave him all alone but needed to go on and let the past lie and go on into the ever constant future even if it meant it was without him.

He watch as she faded away in the distance that marked the day as a realization to him. . what has he become to make his only friend, the only person in the entire world that he cared about to be so scared of him to leave him.

A single tear went down his face as silent sobs followed closely by as it was drowned out by the loud techno music of the Junior's club where everyone is with their friends, family, people who cared for them dearly, while he just sat there all alone no one giving a damn avoiding him shunning him for being different.

It slowly came to him slowly realizing that he's going back to the world he tried to leave as a child a world that no cared about him and hated him for who he is before he met Blake, a world where everyone is happy. . except for him, just sad and alone with no to be with and he knew, he knew he forced himself back to this world and that he deserves this sad fate for all that he done.

He continued to cry silent sobs for the rest of the night knowing it's his fault, his fault that shes gone, his fault that hes alone, his fault. . for not noticing how much she meant to him now that she's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was that, not bad for a first fanfic, it's somewhat somber at the end but meh I write what i write, alright then the next chapter should be ready in a week or so, not really sure depends if I'm inspired enough to write it or just lazy and don't want to but don't worry I'll get to it. . eventually. Now then enough of that and remember to leave a review point out some mistakes and have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Hello hows it going I must admit I didn't think I make this chapter so soon, anyway this chapter is going to be with blake and the rest of team rwby with a little of adam at the end alright then before we begin**

**Disclaimer: all property is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth (what a great company don't you agree)**

**Now without further ado lets begin**

* * *

Blake was sitting on her bed peacefully reading as the others of team RWBY were either out studying (Ruby, Weiss) or out doing something idiotic (Yang) leaving Blake by herself reading in peace and quiet which she found very hard to find when joining team RWBY.

Blake looked up from her book to check what time it is thinking that Ruby and Weiss would get back later in the evening and Yang probably in two hours or so before she gets caught doing whatever she's doing and runs back here to hide.

Blake lifts herself off her bed and went to her bookcase and pushed aside most of the books on the bottom shelve to get her favorite book that she hides from the prying eyes of her teammates.

_"I should probably have enough time to read a few chapters before they come back"_ Blake thought as she went back to her bed and began to read.

An hour or so passes by but to Blake seemed like only minutes as she continued reading as she got to one of her favorite part _"I love you Ryou; I love you Tsubaki; Ryou began to undress Tsubaki and kiss her collarbone as she moans to his touch as she began to grab his**-THE HELL ARE YOU READING** **BLAKE**"_ Blake quickly slammed her book shut and turned quickly and saw that Yang was behind her looming over her as she stared incredulously at her._  
_

They continuously stared each other not making a word as Yang's incredulously look went away as a mischievous smirk replaced it "Well Well Well, looks like Blakey is a very naughty, naughty girl" Yang said mischievously chuckling as Blake began to fluster "W-What are you doing back so soon" Blake said nervously eyeing a way to get out of the room but saw during the few seconds of interaction yang had somehow made her walk back into the corner of their room.

"The club kicked us out because they found out we were minors. . though that was never a problem before, I think it had to do with the police coming in asking the owners if they know where some guy went to and started checking the place. . . oh~ well~" Yang said with a shrug as her smirk turned into a full-blown grin "I-If that's true than shouldn't you go back and help, Y-you know the responsibilities of huntress and all" Blake said nervously wondering if she was at one of Juniors many club and quickly thought would it be wrong to knock her teammate out and run like hell.

"Oh ho not so fast there Blakey this isn't about what I'm doing this is About what_** You **_were doing" Yang said in a playful tone not backing down in getting a chance to have some blackmail material on the stoic girl of the team "I-I have no idea W-What you're talking about" Blake said incredibly flustered at being interrogated of what she was doing "Really now then- _Yang rips Blake's book out of her hand "**H-Hey**"-_Whats this" Yang said as she waved her book in front of her playfully.

Blake just stared in shock as Yang read the cover "Ninja's of Love, Really Blake this what you like" Yang said in a fake mockful tone as the grin on her face grew even wider "Please don't" Blake said head in her hands "You know I never figured you a porn novelist type of person. . . well actually I did but thought you better than that, guess I was wrong" Yang said as she mindlessly flipped through the pages of the book "Please stop" Blake said absently sliding down against the wall onto the floor "Well at least I now know what to get you for your birthday" yang said as Blake groan in response as she stopped turning the pages and looked inside the cover and grinned wider "Alright I'll stop but you'll have to tell me about why this Adam guy got you this and why he wrote this in here" yang said as she open the inside of the cover page that been written on saying

_"So~ what was that about you'll never read this and jump off a cliff before giving up your morals to read this book, huh Blake because from what I see your not jumping off a cliff soon and this book has seen lot handling in just a short amount of time I got you this, well **Try** not to have too~ much fun Blakey"-ADAM_

Blake just groaned remembering that he wrote that in as she pulled herself off the floor "*sigh* Fine if it means it'll get you off my back then I'll tell why he wrote that as well why he got me that book. . speaking of which" Blake said as she quickly ripped the book out of Yang's hand and hiss at her slightly as she walked over to her bookshelf and placed it back in her hiding spot.

"If you tell anyone about this I will make sure that you'll wake up to sounds of _"Snip, Snip"_" Blake said threateningly as she made a cutting motion with her fingers as Yang step back and held her hair in her arms as she saw the look in Blake's eyes that says she will do it.

Blake just sighed and calmed down as she went and sat down on their couch "Alright now where to begin, Adam he basically got this book just to embarrass me, even though he**_ says_** he had no idea about the book" Blake said mumbling curses Yang catching bits sounding like _"Lying Horned Bastard"_ as Yang sat on the opposite end of the couch as Blake began her story about that day.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Blake was absently walking around town looking for Adam wearing a blouse, jeans with white accent on the sides and her traditional bow sitting on top of her head all in her favorite color, black.

"Blake!" Blake looked back to see Adam running up to her with a bag in his hand "hey Adam I was just looking for you" Blake said with a kind smile which he smiled back

"Whats with the bag" Blake said eyeing it as Adam chuckled handing the bag to her "I was just walking around when I noticed I was near the book shop you usually go to, so I went in and looked around and notice this was on the most popular section and I decided to get it for you" Adam said with slight blush

"Adam that's kind of you but you didn't need to get me anything" Blake said smiling at his kindness as he gave her the bag which she open to see what book he got her. . . Blake immediately close the bag grabbed Adam by his wrist and dragged him off to the park they were passing by

"H-hey Blake what's going on" Adam said struggling against her grip as she continued to drag him into a secluded part of the park which she then let go of him and turned to stare at him "Damn you have a strong grip" Adam said as he rubbed his wrist

"Adam do you know what this is" Blake says seriously as she took out the book and waved it in front of him "A romance novel because everyone knows you love romance novels _**"no I don't" **_so I saw it and I got it for you" Adam said with a shrug as they stood there staring at each other in silence

"Adam. . . this is a porn novel" Blake said breaking the silence and she continued "How the hell did you even get this your underage for dust sake" Blake said incredulously as Adam just shrugged "I went in picked it up took it to the register and bought it and went to find you" Adam said mindlessly as if he didn't even cared he just bought a porn novel "But the cashier wouldn't sell to this to a minor so how'd you get it" Blake said questionably as she waved the book around "I'm guessing he saw theses and wanted me the hell out as soon as possible" Adam said as he motioned to his horns "But he would never do that I known him for years" Blake said not believing the man would be against faunas "well you always wear that bow so. . yeah" Adam just said as he pointed to her bow ". . .oh" was Blake's only response realizing she never takes off her bow at all so she has no idea what the cashiers preference to faunas are "But still the book can't be **_that_** bad" Adam said smirking a little not really caring the importance of the situation is of getting her a porn novel.

Blake just sighed and shook her head at her friend incompetence "So~. . . how did you know it was a porn novel" Adam said as he brought her out of her thoughts "What" Blake said as a smirk grew on Adams face "How. Did You. Know. It. Was. A. Porn novel" Adam said slowly hoping to get a reaction out of her but didn't as Blake just wordlessly turned her head and pointed in that direction which was towards the towns theater that had many different movie titles but one Adam recognize immediately that read _"Ninja's Of Love; A Rating"_ Adam just stared at the title for a bit ". . . oh" was Adam's only reply as he looked back staring at her

they remained staring at each other for a while until Adam broke the silence as a smirk plastered on his face "Want to go watch" he said playfully as everyone in a half mile radius heard a deafening _"SMACK" _that day.

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"- And so Adam spent the rest of the day trying to apologize to me" Blake said with a huff as she finish her story "Huh well that explain's how you got it. . but it doesn't explain why you still have it or why he wrote that in the book" Yang said as she was lazily lying down on her end of the couch as Blake just sighed "Well for the second question he kept pestering me to read it and made a bet with me of 500 Lin saying that I would read this by the end of the month" Blake explain as she saw a smirk on Yang's face "Well you lost that bet" Yang said chuckling at her teammate "No actually I won the bet it was the day after that I gave in and started reading it" Blake said a little smugly remembering as she forced Adam to pay her the 500 Lin and continued "And the reason I kept this is because it's a pretty good book, _and because Adam gave it to me_" Blake said as she muttered silently so Yang doesn't hear but she did "And~ what Blakey" Yang said playfully "*sigh* Because Adam gave this to me even if i didn't read it I would still keep because he gave it to me" Blake said as she was entirely red from embarrassment as yang playfully laughed

"You sure it's not because you love perverted books" Weiss said calmly as she sipped her tea as Blake and Yang jumped back in surprise at Weiss sitting in the chair across from them "When the hell did you get back" Yang said still surprised for not noticing the heiress in the room "I actually got back when you started telling your story I **_tried_** to get your attention but you didn't so I made myself some jasmine tea and sat down to listen to your story" Weiss said dully not even looking up as she took another sip of her tea "W-Wait where's Ruby" Blake said finally snapping out of her daze nervously looking for her hoping that's she's not here not wanting the young girl to think she's a pervert.

"Well some team came up to her and challenged her to a fight so they're probably still in the arena" Weiss said waving it off as unimportant and room stayed quiet as Blake let out a breath of relief and Yang sighed "Well. . . I feel sorry for those guys" Yang said as she halfheartedly chuckled as they all know Ruby isn't really one for control when it comes to fighting other humans

"So~ this Adam. . was he also part of-" Weiss started asking as Blake cut her off "Yes, Yes he was part of the White Fang he was one of the reasons I joined, can't let that idiot get himself killed at every chance there is" Blake said as she chuckles a little remembering some missions that were actually fun.

"Huh. . so~ what part of the White Fang were you two" Yang said as she always wonder what role did Blake have in the White Fang "um. . " Blake muttered as she looked at Weiss feeling uncomfortable about what role she had in attacking her family business "It's alright it's the past, nothing you can do about it now" Weiss said calmly as she gestured her to continue "Well we were part of the smuggling and assassination group of the White Fang" Blake explained little nervously

"Huh so that means you've met the Red Death" Yang said thinking of that mans deadly reputation as Blake just sat there silent as Weiss scoffed "He is by far the worse living thing on the face of Vytal, to think you actually worked with that cruel man" Weiss said with disgust "He's not that cruel" Blake said under her breath "well he is how could he not" Weiss said angry that she's defending the man "Because Adam was the only one there to help me and was nice to me" Blake said not looking at them as the information who Adam was reach their minds

**"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE RED DEATH" **Weiss and Yang yelled at her simultaneously **"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" **Blake shouted back face entirely red of embarrassment "Wait wait your telling me your childhood crush **-He wasn't my crush- **Is the head of the assassination and smuggling group of the entire White Fang" Yang said as Blake calmly as possible just sighed and nodded "Yes, Yes he was" Blake said calmly resting her head on her hand "So **_he was_** your crush" Yang said playfully "NO that's not what- I mean were never- I mean head of the assassination group not my- I mean" Blake stuttered as her face went red as Pyrrha's hair as Weiss and Yang laughed at her embarrassment as Blake just sighed "Yes he was my childhood crush" Blake muttered softly enough for them to still hear her as she looked away from them.

"So you two were never truly a thing" Weiss said after she and yang calmed down "N-no. . . no we weren't" Blake said with a hint of sadness that two took notice "I just wish, I don't know maybe if I said something told him how I feel, I don't know maybe, maybe he would be here with me instead of them" Blake said as her words stung with sadness as she started to hug her knees as holds back tears.

"Hey hey its alright it's not your fault" Yang said in a comforting tone as she pulled Blake into a soft hug "Yeah Yang is right it's not your fault that he's just a cold-hearted self entitled prick that probably doesn't even care about y-" Weiss stopped as Yang glared at the heiress to shut up as Blake was holding back sobs "-I mean he's probably a good person at heart who is just blinded by rage instead of love for you" Weiss said cautiously as Yang stopped staring at her and went back to comforting Blake "they're right you know, it's just how life is you just have to live with it and let fate guide you for better or for worse as long as you have friends you'll be okay" Ruby said as she place her hand on Blake's shoulder

"Thanks you guys" Blake said sniffling a bit "it's nice to have frie- WAIT RUBY" Blake screamed out as the trio jumped back in surprise to see their leader was in the room with them "W-when did you" Blake asked nervously as she reprimanded herself for not noticing not one but two of her teammates walk up to her without her noticing them "I got back when you guys were talking about Blake's Boyfriend" Ruby said cheerfully as Blake was about to saying something about Adam not being her boyfriend but stopped and sighed muttering _"I Don't even know why I try"_ while Weiss looked at her questionably "but the match was against four people and they only allow one v one and that should have taken two hours or more at most for you to rest and regain some aura for each fight" Weiss said "Um. . Do you guys know what time it is right" Ruby said as the trio looked at the clock seeing it said 11:27 P.M. at which they turned to look out the window and saw it was dark out as the two waxing moons were visible high in sky.

They all remain silent as ruby fidgeted in the unnerving silence "um I'll just go get ready for bed" Ruby said nervously as she made her to the bathroom to change "Yeah its been a long day, night guys" Yang said yawning a bit before lifting herself on to her bed and fell asleep instantly not even caring she's still wearing her clothes "Well at least the weekend starts today *yawn* night" Weiss said as she passed Ruby who was wearing her PJ's and went to change as well.

Blake just stared out the window one last time thinking back at the times the two would do anything for the other to be happy and sighed _"I wonder what you're doing right now Adam"_ Blake thought as she walked away from the window and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

_~With Adam~_

At some warehouse at the docks of a deserted town you could hear the grunts of hard labor. . . or not considering it was just Adam beating up some random underling for insulting Blake

**"WHAT. DID. I. SAY. ABOUT. TALKING. SHIT. ABOUT. HER."** Adam yelled between punches as he unmercifully beat up the random underling as the rest of the underlings just stared in horror as Adam continued to punch the goon "I'm sorry" the goon said weakly though it sounded more like _"Igm sorwry"_ seeing as Adam broke the man's jaw and the rest of his face

"your damn right your sorry and if I hear anyone else insult her you'll end up like your friend here or Fucking worse" Adam said viciously as he gave the poor man one more hit to the head got up and kicked the man into the crowd like a sack of potatoes as he left the warehouse and kept walking away from everyone.

Adam kept walking away from the warehouse until he reached the docks and stared at the waxing moons "why the hell am I still protecting you, you left I shouldn't even care about you anymore" Adam said absently **_"it's because you do care for her"_** the voice in his head said "she left I shouldn't care" Adam argued back at the voice **_"but you do care and you miss her"_** the voice told him "no I don't, I don't care anymore she left and I'm okay with that" Adam said wishing the voice in his head to leave already**_ "if you truly don't care then why take the mission in vale that's closest to beacon"_** Adam stayed silent as the voice continued **_"you want to see her again then why take that mission that has a chance to see her again, admit it you want to go up to her and say you were wrong and just hug her again"_** the voice said as Adam shooked his head "no I just. . I just want closure and get on with my life, like she did" Adam said his voice saddening at the end as the voice stayed silent as it somehow knew that it was right.

Adam looked up at the moons one last time before heading back to the warehouse and get ready for next assignment and looked back "Just closure" Adam mutters solemnly and walks off.

* * *

**And there you have it chapter two is now finished I must say I'm getting better at making these, hell I even have the concept for the next two chapters ready for me to just type up and edit but enough about that please leave a review and have a good day and see you next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hello hows it going it's good to see you again and welcome back to another chapter of "Light In a Darkened Heart" . . . I feel like I could do better with the name. . oh well *Ahem* Characters will be slightly Ooc sorry about that now before we begin.**

**Disclaimer: All properties of RWBY are owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth the only thing I own is the story**

**Now then without further ado lets begin**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Blake told the rest of her team about Adam and since then they have respected her decision not to talk about it as her team returned to their regular activities in Beacon.

Blake was with her team and team JNPR in the schools cafeteria eating lunch and talking aimlessly with each other "I still say Beowulf can kick a Ursa's ass" Yang said talking to Nora about what Grimm can beat what "Nuh Uh Ursa's are biiig and strong they can take down that puny Beowulf" Nora replied cheerfully "Oh for the love of, Blake help me out" Yang said turning to her side to where Blake was sitting eating lunch and passively reading a book as usual "nope I'm staying out of it" Blake said not looking up from her book as she turned the page Yang was about to say something along the lines of _"traitor"_ but quickly stopped as well as the rest of the cafeteria as the loudspeakers turn on.

_***Static***_ **_"Hello Students this Is headmaster Ozpin and I would like to inform you of our academy's yearly dance this years theme is a masked gala"_** Ozpin announced as he paused for students to converse with each other of the news "A dance oo~ I can't wait" Ruby said squealing a bit as weiss sighed at her leaders excitement "Ruby it's just a dance it's nothing to get excited about" Weiss announced dully as she has been to many dances and parties with her family for political appearances which they usually end with her having to sing. . .or the occasional political assassination attempts against her family or some other business associate "Ah you're just a party pooper" Yang said with fake annoyance "I don't know, I don't really care for dances either, I mean I might as well not go" Juane said earning looks from his and Ruby's team except Ren as he just passively ate his lunch "Why~ not" Nora said playfully as she tilted her head to look at him "I just don't like parties that's all" Juane said as they continued to look at him except Ren as he paid no attention to what they're doing and continued to eat his lunch "I have to agree with Juane dances and parties are not my thing as well, but seeing as you three. . . well you "two" would probably force me to go so I don't really have a say in it going or not" Blake said bluntly pointing at Ruby and Yang "W-Why I would never do such a thing" Yang said with fake shock as she crossed her fingers behind her back "Then why are you crossing your fingers" Blake said once more bluntly as she already noticed what Yang was doing as Yang just laughed half heartily and put her hands the table "Still Juane dances are a mystical time, the music, the people, being able to dance with the one you lo- I mean to be able to have a great time with your friends" Pyrrha said blushing a little as she gave out a forced chuckle as the others including Ren just thought _"You just want to be able to dance with Juane"_ as they all stared at her blankly "Well either way I'm still not going It's my decision as a leader not to go so you can't make me" Juane said with a look saying I'm not backing down

Pyrrha was about to say something as the speakers started up again **_"I would also like to announce that students who don't want to participate is by their own rights their decision (Juane: HA!) so that's why I'll have the professors go to your dorms, kick down your door, and force you into a suit or dress and drag you there and force you to dance in the spotlight. . Oh!, by the way it's in the academy's rules saying that I'm allowed to do that so don't blame me when you're on the dance floor making an idiot of yourself" _**everyone sweat dropped at Ozpin's threat as it was a little to cheerful for its dark undertone as Juane groaned knowing now he's forced to participate "There there Juane it's not that bad, I betcha you'll look good in a tux" Ruby said sympathetic as she patted his shoulder

**_"Also one more thing, the dance is set for this Saturday and because this is such a short notice for you as well for us to begin preparation for the dance, students are allowed to leave school today and the rest of the week to go into town to buy your suits or dresses as well as your masks, that is all thank you"__ *Static*_ **everyone just stared at the speakers then to each other for a second before everyone ran out of the cafeteria pushing and shoving to get to the lockers to change while some screaming out in joy of having no school for a week.

As Team RWBY and JNPR went to change into they're regular attire and was about to reach the airship docks to take them down into the city the school wide speaker stsytem turn back on again **_*Static* "I would like to apologize it seems I made a mistake when I meant today I actually meant tomorrow, I apologize about that, be sure to get to class before the bell rings and have a good day" __*Static* _**The two teams as well as many others just stared at each other and the speakers as they all sighed while Yang just twitched and unfolded Ember Celica **"GOD DAMN YOU OZPIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"** Yang yelled out as she punched some random student into some others as she ran back with her team and changed back into their uniforms and went their way to class as they all mumbled curses at Ozpin "Hey at least we have Oobleck today and not Miss Goodwitch" Blake stated earning some mumbled agreements as they got to Oobleck's class, as they entered classroom they all saw an unusual scence

Oobleck was lazily leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk a newspaper in one hands and his signature mug in his other taking, sips while flipping through the newspaper, as they sat down and the last of the class came in and shut the door behind them Oobleck looked up to see what's going on "Huh. . . you. . actually came to class. . .well isn't that nice" Oobleck said smiling as they stared at him confused "It brings joy to my heart to think that all you students love history so much that you're willing to stay in school than even going into town" Oobleck said with a honest smile as the class was looking at him more even more confused than before which he laughed at "What, did you really expect Ozpin to force you back into class after saying you could leave" Oobleck said as he sat back in his chair normally as he looked at his students "B-B-But he said" Ruby stuttered clearly confused of the situation as Oobleck raised his hand to tell her to stop "Tell me do you really believe that Ozpin would make such a simple mistake and call you back to class even after he told you to go, I mean I known Ozpin for many years and he never makes a mistake. . .well there was that one time" Oobleck said as a smile grew on his face and laughed a bit as he spaced out remembering some distant day before snapping back into reality "Uh, enough of that and besides he does this every year for laughs" Oobleck said as he laughed at their surprise looks "What, didn't you notice most of your upper classmates didn't come back with you" Oobleck said still laughing as they realized he was right as most of them saw them continue to leave as they headed back to change.

Oobleck laughed some more at their expense as Yang was getting pissed off **"WHO THE FUCK WOULD EVEN DO THAT, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM WHEN I GET THE NEXT CHANCE ****DAMMIT"** Yang screamed out as everyone started scooting away from Yang as her eyes turned red with aura as it was burning fiercely around around her body "Language now Mrs. Xiao Long I don't think planning to murder the headmaster is such a wise thing to say out loud" Oobleck stated calmly not deterred at her violent aura as he calmly sipped his coffee as she her aura calmed down with her "Now to why the headmaster would do this is. . . well truthfully I don't know why I never really asked him about it" Oobleck said with a slight chuckle as he gave a slight shrug.

~Ozpin's Office~

"You know Miss Goodwitch no matter how many years go by I still say this is most devious thing you've ever come up with" Ozpin said with a quiet chuckle as he sat down at his coffee table in his large oval office that overlooked the academy as Miss Goodwitch sat across from him as she placed two champagne glasses on the table they were sitting at "What must I say, I needed the break away from those children and where does it say I can't have some fun while torturing the student's who constantly annoy me so" Goodwitch said with a soft chuckle as a beautiful smile that only Ozpin ever seen appear on her face "Still beautifully charming as ever Miss Goodwitch, champagne" Ozpin asked raising the bottle to pour her some more "Do you need to even ask" Goodwitch said with a smile as they continued to drink to themselves for the remainder of the day.

~Back with Oobleck~

"So if we don't really have to stay can we-" Juane asked as Oobleck cut him "Oh you can leave **_*RIIIING*_** if you actually left before the bell rang and the class actually started, now time for the lesson" Oobleck said energetically as he bounced up from his chair took his mug gulped down the remainder of his coffee and sped off out of the room and quickly returned in a second with a full mug of coffee "All right now lets talk about the battle of Jukoma, **(A/N: I'm Just Making Up Names now)** Now this Battle started when-" Oobleck started explaining as Blake groaned as she already knew everything about this battle for it was one of the most embarrassing losses that her type of Fauna took part in.

The class listened to Oobleck as he sped through the room taking the occasional sip from his mug as he explained the strategic value of this battle. . .well tried to listen as most of the class were either trying to stay awake, ingnored him or actually fell asleep except for Weiss who was taking notes of everything he said "Now does anyone know why the Faunas lost this battle so easily" Oobleck asked as he sped through the room until he stopped at Blake "How about you Mrs. Belladonna would you like to answer" Oobleck said with a soft smile as Blake groaned "The reason they lost was because they were cat faunas" Blake said getting the attention of her teammates as they knew she was a cat faunas "And~" Oobleck said motioning for her to continue "And~, because they were hiding out in shrubs near the path to the town, which they didn't know it was filled with catnip" Blake groaned as she noticed Yang was smiling at her deviously getting some ideas which Blake then glared at her and motioned under her desk *Snip Snip* which cause Yang to stop and look away.

"That's correct Mrs. Belladonna While cat faunas are one of the most agile, stealthy, cunning and the most ruthless hit and run tacticians they can be turned into well~" Oobleck said laughing a bit under his breath before continuing "Kittens, as the catnip dulled all of their senses to the point they only felt pure bliss as they rolled around in the catnip, which left the attacking forces to literally walk over them and through their defenses and took over without much of a fight" Oobleck as he continued to zip across his room taking sips of his coffee between each movement

As Oobleck was about to continue the bell rang "**_*RIIIING* _**Well that's enough time for today I'll continue this next week and I'll see you at the dance" Oobleck said before turning to face Juane "That means you Mr. Arc" Oobleck stated as Juane groaned before Oobleck sped off to dust knows where

As Blake quickly got her stuff and went out of the class knowing Yang wanted to say something went to lockers to change which she soon notice that Yang was standing behind her and sighed knowing of what is to come "So~ catnip" Yang said grinning as Blake groaned in response "so is it true that catnip gives you pure bliss" Yang said suggestively as Blake could see the wheels in her mind turning to see what she could do to the cat faunas "Yes its true" Blake said admittedly as the grin on Yang's face grew wider "Hey guys while were in town you don't mind if we stop by somewhere to buy-" Yang stopped talking as she saw Blake point Gambol Shroud in its gun form at her threateningly "If you even try** I. WILL. HURT. YOU**" Blake said glaring daggers at the blonde as she pointed the gun closer to Yang's face as she started backing away from her "Um guys could you stop, lets just go and have some fun, we have the rest of the week to enjoy ourselves until the dance" Ruby said trying to lighten the mood between the two, Blake just huffed and put away Gambol Shroud on her belt and finished changing with the rest of her team and head off to the Airship docks taking them below to the city.

"Alright first things first lets go get our dresses oh~ I can't wait for the Dance" Ruby said gleefully as the others just stared at her "Well I do know a good place to buy some good quality dresses" Weiss said as their group wandered through the street "yeah by quality she means expensive as hell" Yang muttered quietly to Ruby and Blake as Weiss heard her "They are not expensive they are at very moderate prices" Weiss said with a huff while Blake just looked at her "To you maybe, with all that money you have" Blake said bluntly "Weren't you paid to kill people for tons of cash" Weiss said bluntly glaring at Blake as she just brushed it off "Actually we never kept the money we only kept what we needed and gave the rest to charity or for the orphaned faunas in the town we were in so they could have something to eat" Blake said as smiled at the memory of the little faunas at her and Adam's heels when they come by to give them food.

"Awe~" Ruby just said as the sweet thought of Blake helping orphans "So you only kept what you needed for food and water and gave rest to charity nothing for yourself" Yang said knowing no one was that generous "well we did keep some at one point but that was only to buy the materials to make Gambol Shroud" Blake said gesturing to her side "What about Adam" Yang said as she noticed Blake stiffened at the question "He. . He found it" Blake said looking away from her team "Found. . you mean stole don't you" Weiss said with a huff as Yang and Ruby backed away knowing it's going to be another _"Faunas are criminals blah blah" _argument but didn't happen as Blake just sighed "No he. . . found it. . . off. . the body of the guy he killed" Blake said nervously as the answer made her team stop walking and looked at her

"I-I see, so um what type of Weapon is it" Yang said trying to change the direction of the conversation as they continued walking again "It's a RifleJato class weapon which he calls it Wilt and Blush" Blake said giving a thankful look to Yang as Ruby started squealing in delight "OO~ I heard of those their just a beautiful combination gun and blade" Ruby said as her eyes started sparkling of hearing about a weapon "What type what type" Ruby said excitedly "well it's was a long range weapon type but Adam said long range was for the weak so he had it remade to be a shotgun so he could be more short range" Blake said as she giggled at Ruby as she looked so excited to learn more of the weapon "And the Blade" Ruby said with glee "Well for the blade was a normal ninjato blade which he felt was somewhat boring so he modified it so it could absorb and use aura which when he picked it up the first time it turned blood red to his aura" Blake said as she noticed that Weiss and Yang was a couple of feet behind them acting like they didn't know them as she guessed they were embarrassed about their leaders passion for weapons in public.

"Were here" Weiss said as the others noticed they were walking up to a elegant looking dress shop "Still say it going to be expensive as hell" Yang muttered earning a sigh from Weiss "Fine if it's too much I'll help pay for it" Weiss said as Ruby turned around and gave Weiss a hug "You're the greatest friend ever" Ruby said gleefully as she continued to hug Weiss a little too strongly for the heiress tastes "Yes that's great. . now mind letting me go. . your. . crushing. . me" Weiss said turning a little blue before Ruby let go as she chuckled weakly as Weiss took a deep breath before they all went in the store as they went through all the dresses as they all found one, Ruby found a dark red long flowing dress that matches her hair with matching evening gloves and choker, Weiss found a simple elegant white frilled dress that seemed to fade into blue the further down you look the same goes with her evening gloves which she then had the stewardess sew her family symbol on the back of her gloves, Blake found an elegant black dress that fades into a beautiful purple the further you look down as well as her evening gloves the dress's back is exposed and on her neck black choker with a silver amulet of her family symbol on it, and Yang found a golden orange strapless dress that clung to her curves with a split in its side that exposed her leg with matching evening gloves. **(A/N: I suck at describing**** dresses)**

After they all paid for their dress. . well Weiss paid for them as they left the store "Alright now we still need to buy our masks so. . . does anyone actually know where to buy some" Weiss asked stopping to look back at the others "Nope" they all said simultaneously which which Weiss groaned in response "come on there is probably a mask kiosk here somewhere" Weiss said as they went to look for a kiosk which they eventually found as they browsed through the variety of masks, Ruby found a butterfly style mask of black highlights and red markings, Weiss found a simple white renaissance mask with blue outlines and some gems surrounding the eyes and Yang found the same but orange with golden outlines only Blake was still looking through the masks not finding one she like "Come on Blake were waiting for you just pick a black one like you and lets get going" Yang said earning a glare from Blake, she continued to look through all of the masks till she found one "It can't be" the mask was the same exact one Adam down to the eye slits but instead of white it was black **(Of course)** and the red outlines replaced with white "This one please" Blake said handing it to the cashier as he made the purchase "A black mask how surprising" Yang said sarcastically taking a good look at Blake's mask before Blake elbowed her "Shut up I like black what's wrong with that" Blake said with a huff annoyance as she took her bag as they left the kiosk

"Alright now we can do whatever we want let go have some fun" Yang said cheerfully looking at the others "Sorry I need to go check on my shipment of dust that's supposed to arrive today" Weiss said leaving without giving Yang time to retort "I'm just going to go back to our dorm" Blake said turning and started walking "Yeah betcha you just want to be alone to read that book of yours" Yang replied grinning a bit as Blake stiffen and turned her head to glare at Yang "What book" Ruby said innocently as the two stiffened forgetting that Ruby was with them as she look back and forth between the two of them

"I-It's nothing Ruby" Yang said eyeing Blake to say something as she just stayed quiet "Really because I already read most of your books so which one" Ruby said looking at them innocently "I-It's not one of those books Ruby" Blake said cautiously as she was deciding whether or not to leave "Oh! you must mean the book you hid in the back of the bookshelf" Ruby said sweetly as Blake and Yang choked a bit "Y-You read what" Blake said eyeing her leader incredulously "Um~ I kinda forgot the name to it, let see what was it, something of Love I think" Ruby said as she scratched her chin trying to remember the name "Y-You mean N-Ninja's of Love" Blake said as she felt this day couldn't get worse "That's it I remember now it was such a good book I really love the ending when Ryou-" Ruby started as Blake cut her off **"YOU READ THE ENTIRE THING" **Blake screamed out getting the attention of some passerby's as she then remembered that they were down in Vale and not in their room at Beacon

As Blake composed herself as best she could she took them away from the scene she created to a secluded park with little to no people "Tell me how exactly, how did you find the book" Blake asked as calmly as she wanted to yell at her leader out of embarrassment "Well~ remember that time I tried to cook you guys dinner" Ruby said a little embarrassed as Yang laughed at the memory "Oh yeah I remember that, I still can't believe you got food on the ceiling as well on the windowsill, on the outside of the room how did you even do that" Yang said laughing at Ruby remembering the scene clearly of Ruby wearing an apron over her uniform as the room they shared had food all over it as every spot of the room was covered in food and yet when they looked at Ruby she was clean as can be "Could you stop laughing" Ruby said with her head hung low and continued as Yang finally calmed down "So basically you remember how Weiss got really mad at me and made me clean it all up by myself and she took you guys out to eat" Ruby said as she sighed remembering how Weiss yelled at her harshly "Still some of the best food I ever ate" Yang said mouth watering as Blake gave slight nod of agreement "Shut up- So basically I cleaned the entire room including your bookshelf which even I don't know how food got in there" Ruby said as she took a moment to wonder how that happened "Anyway, So basically I took out all of your books to clean them off and I noticed one in the back so I pick it up and read it and I really loved it" Ruby said causing the two to sweat drop at her cheerfulness "W-Wait you read the entire thing d-does that mean you read the" Blake questioned nervously as Ruby just nodded "Yep" Ruby said simply a little to cheery for their taste "But you don't think it's wrong that I own something like that" Blake asked bashfully scratching the back of her neck and looked away as Ruby just laughed "Your forgetting that I'm _"Her" _sister" Ruby said with a grin pointing at Yang "What's that supposed to mean" Yang said a little offended as she put her hands on her hips.

Ruby stared at Yang blankly "Yang do you remember those days I said I had a nightmare and stayed in mom and dads room" Ruby asked continuously staring at Yang "Um yea you would either stay with them or me during those nights why" Yang said not getting where she is taking this "tell me what exactly were you doing for some of those nights I decided to go with mom and dad" Ruby said as ever dully as Yang took a moment to think before her became flustered "oh that" Yang just said bashfully looking away chuckling half heartily "What I'm more amazed about is that our parents didn't hear you at all" Ruby said with sigh as she shook her head as Yang looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks "You know what I don't care anymore, I don't want to be part of this conversation anymore I'll see you guys back in our dorm" Blake said with huff as she just walked away leaving the two alone.

~Ruby and Yang~

The two sisters watch as Blake left back to Beacon leaving Yang in an awkward position "So um, what do you want to do" Yang asked nervously "Oo oo I heard there's a new ice cream shop that opened up recently that sells really good ice cream" Ruby said excitedly as Yang sweat dropped at how fast Ruby didn't care of the conversation anymore "Um. . okay lets go" Yang said following Ruby to the Ice cream shop where they bought themselves some ice cream cones. . well Yang bought a cone as Ruby bought herself a large hot fudge sundae which she asked to add cookie bits in, they sat down at nearby bench and ate their ice cream in peace. . well Yang did Ruby moaned in pleasure with each bite attracting some attention from people passing by which Yang glared fiercely at to make them look away.

Yang finished her cone and looked at Ruby noting that it will be a while before she finishes her sundae as she always savors eating sweets. . .except cookies as she devours those in seconds, Yang leaned back against the bench as she listened in to conversations around her as it was a trait she earned in life when she had to listen in on others for blackmail material she paused as she heard three police officers talking about something about an attack against some gang.

_**(A/N: Just so you know I'm just going to call the police officers as PO.1-3 much easier to write)**_

_"So what happened" PO.1 asked "Well it seems some guy came into their turf and they decided to try and mess around with the guy" PO.2 explained "And" PO.3 said gesturing to continue "Well this guy took them out in less than a minute without even breaking a sweat" PO.2 said as PO.1 whistled "Damn that's impressive and where's the guy that did it" PO.1 asked "We don't know where he is but the thug that just woke up in the hospital and he said it was the Red Death" PO.2 said "Whoa whoa can't be, the Red Death doesn't leave people unconscious bodies only bloody corpses" PO.3 said incredulously "That's what I thought but the guy gave a clear description of the man that matches his profile, wears a suit with eastern style designs on the left chest and the coattail, a red wilted rose printed on his back, carries a RifleJato and wears a bone white mask with red outlines on it" PO.2 said describing in great detail "Damn if he is here something is about to happen" PO.1 said worriedly "Well, I'm glad I'm going on vacation out of this town soon" PO.3 said jokingly earning a "Shut up" from the other two_

Yang stopped listening in as she thought of what she heard _"I should probably not tell any of this to the others especially Blake as she probably run off to look for him" _Yang thought as she continued to think on it as she noticed Ruby was snapping her fingers in her face, Yang looked up to see Ruby standing in front of her "You okay you didn't answer me for a while" Ruby said worriedly "It's nothing just thinking what I should do if you ever get fat, probably roll you down a hill for fun" Yang said lying to her as Ruby stomped her feet in protest before she shoved her "I am not going to get fat" Ruby said puffing her cheeks and scowled at her "That's what you keep saying" Yang said playfully as she got another shove from Ruby "Alright Alright come on lets take our dresses back it's getting late" Yang said standing up as she stretched a bit as she took her bag and Ruby hers as they walk back to the air docks._  
_

As they were heading back and talking aimlessly to each other Yang noticed something a man in a suit and a bone white mask carrying a weapon which she guess is a RifleJato "Hey Ruby you go on ahead I'll catch up you with in a bit" Yang said as Ruby just shrugged and continued walking

Yang quickly jogged up to the man and started shadowing him, after a few seconds of following the man before he stopped and turned around to face her and stared at her with that emotionless mask of his as Yang just smiled at him which caused him from what Yang could tell raise his eyebrow at her "So~. . . Red Death" Yang said bluntly breaking the tension as the man tighten his grip on his weapon preparing to fight in public "Hey now no need to get violent" Yang said as she raised her hands in peace "Especially since I'm a dear friend of a kitty faunas of yours" Yang said still smiling innocently as the man twitched "What" is all the man said as Yang chuckled at his reaction "You know Blake talked a lot about you. . .Adam"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND cliffhanger ahoy sorry about that, alright then so this is literally the longest chapter I ever made and I must say I feel good about myself I deserve a pat on my back for this *pats self on back*, by the way in the last chapter when I announced I have planned for two chapters well~ technically this was supposed to be the first chapter of what I said I was doing but I didn't plan to be so inspired on this that I kept going into it to the point that I had to cut it off at the end because it was getting lengthy for my taste so now I if I have to guess I'll have 2-3 more chapters following this before running out of ideas before coming up with another after it so be sure to expect more from me so I'll just say have a good day and leave a review and I'll see you next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello how's it going and welcome back for another chapter of Light In a Darkened Heart, I must say I don't know why I always say next week anymore when I always post it up a few days early, and also I've noticed I have over 600 views I must say I never imagine people would even care for this story at all, all I have to say is thank you and keep reading, well anyways enough of that before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado lets begin**

* * *

_"You know what I am NOT having a good day today"_ Adam thought bitterly about the horrid day he'd been having today _"First I get lost in this goddamn city, second because of some gang that I spared the entire city now knows I'm here and are probably starting a manhunt for me right about now, third the shipment of dust I was supposed to steal for Torchwick ended in a complete failure, AND finally some goddamn blonde comes up to me saying my alias and my actual name and not to mention the fact she says that she's good friends with Blake and that she talks about me. . . **DOES FATE HATE ME THAT MUCH"** _Adam thought angrily as he remembered how this all started

* * *

~Couple of hours ago~

"Alright so you know what to do right" Torchwick said sternly through Adams scroll as Adam was leaning against the wall of the hideout the White Fang uses in Vale "Yeah, Yeah get to the warehouse knock out the security and anyone in my way, take the dust and take it back to our runner blah blah blah" Adam said uncaringly as Torchwick scowled at him and puffed his cigar "This is a serious matter Taurus we need the damn dust and if you can't do the job right we will replace you" Torchwick said trying to threaten Adam as he didn't really care about the threat that much "Please like anyone could be better a job than me and you know it Mr. bowl hat" Adam said smugly as he took enjoyment of Torchwick annoyance "So. . where exactly is this warehouse the informant didn't tell me where it was" Adam asked as Torchwick began to grin wickedly at him "How should I know isn't this what your best at doing" Torchwick replied smugly before hanging up on Adam before he could retort ". . .That son of a" Adam muttered as he tightened his grip on the ends of the scroll until it snapped in two from his grip ". .Great now I need to buy a new scroll *Sigh* great just great" Adam said sighing as he walked out of the alleyway he was in and tossed the broken scroll in the nearest trash can "Now. . where the hell is this goddamn warehouse, it can't be that hard to find" Adam muttered before heading down a random street.

Adam spent an hour or so walking around the city going down street by street and still not finding the location of the warehouse with the dust shipment and Adam was getting really, really frustrated by the second "I swear to dust I am going to kill someone in the next 5 minutes if I don't find this goddamn warehouse" Adam said under his breath gritting his teeth as rounded the next corner which to his unpleasant surprise he saw that he walked up to a police station and soon noticed that one of the police officers seemed to eye him as if he seen him before _"Shit shit" _Adam thought as he walked faster and away of the policeman's sight by walking into a random alleyway.

Adam continued walking down the alley he made sure he wasn't being followed as he made his way into an intersection where he heard rustling and noticed a group of five thugs was starting to surround him "Awe lookie here boys it's a little faunas all alone and wearing some nice fancy clothing, why don't we help him out of those boys" the man Adam thought was leader said to the rest of his group as they laughed "I suggest you leave me alone I am NOT having a good day today so how about you and the rest of your pitiful excuse of a gang leave me alone. . before I rip out your own spine and bitch slap you with it" Adam said growling a bit at the leader "OO~ lookie here a tough guy, your not going to be so tough when your eating your own-ACK" The man didn't finish as Adam shot Blush's handle into the man's face afterimage behind him and hit him with Wilt as he grabbed blush in midair afterimage behind two of the thugs behind him and hit them both in the neck knocking them out as he afterimage in front of the another where he jumped up and knee'd him in the jaw feeling it break under the pressure as he smacked him with Wilt and then jabbed Wilt into the thug's gut and fired sending him into the wall and hitting the wall painfully, as Adam side step from the remaining man that tried to tackle him which he countered instantly by kneeing him in the gut and hit the back of his neck with Blush handle knocking the last man unconscious.

Adam looked around at his worked as all of the thugs were groaning in pain or unconscious and noticed the leader was still conscious, Adam walked over the groaning bodies to the leader who was cowering in fear him "I-I know who you are, y-your the Red Death, Oh dust please I'm sorry spare me please" the man said cowering in fear of him "Yeah no, see if I let you live then everyone will know I'm here and we can't have that can we" Adam replied as he raised his blade ready to kill the man and the rest of them but stopped as he turned his head slightly to side expecting something as this was the part in where Blake would come in and start pleading to him to spare them and tell the thugs that they never saw us and leave, but that didn't happen as he knew she wasn't with him anymore and couldn't help but feel sad at that even though he could kill them without interruption he couldn't, even then when he had the chance to kill them he couldn't bring himself to bring down the blade because he could still feel the sad glance of Blake would use when he was about to kill someone, Adam used to enjoy the sight of men cowering in fear of him or the feeling of glee as he was about to kill someone, but now. . now the only thing he feels is disgust at the sight of himself ready to kill someone for nothing important or the guilt he gets looking at man still cowering in fear of him that reminded him of how Blake is whenever she sees him kill, Fear and sadness

Adam lowered his sword and looked at the blade in his hand and sighed "What am I even doing" Adam muttered as he turned to look at the man again who looked at him still fear still evident in his eyes as Adam gave out a loud sigh before kicking the man on his side temple knocking him unconscious, Adam just stared at the men that he left unconscious for a bit and sighed again before looking up as he heard the sounds of footsteps and shouting coming close to him"Shit police" Adam said remembering that he was still near the police station and ran out of the alleyway before they caught up to him.

Adam kept running until he felt that they weren't chasing after him as he stopped he looked back and gave a sigh "Great they're probably going to start a manhunt for me soon *Sigh* great. . . now, where the hell is that goddamn ware-" Adam himself off as he looked to the side to see the warehouse where the dust was being delivered was just a few feet from him ". . .huh well that's convenient" was Adam's said mildly as he ran around back and climbed up the side of the warehouse to look down inside from the window he was hanging from, as he scanned the inside he saw the shipment of dust Torchwick wanted _"ah there it is but where's the security detail" _Adam thought as his question was answered as several heavily shielded guards came in surrounding the shipment which made his eyes widen in surprise _"The hell, they weren't supposed to be that many guards or even have that much protection on them why the hell did the detail change" _Adam thought as he looked around some more before he found the reason _"Oh. . her" _Adam thought bitterly as he saw the heiress of the Schnee family talking to the foreman overseeing the shipment as he listened in onto their conversation.

* * *

_"Are you sure we need this many guards I'm pretty sure my men can handle it Mrs. Schnee" the docks foreman overseeing the shipment said as the heiress glared at him coldly "Do you really trust your men to guard this dust shipment, that is 100% pure untampered dust that is the most rarest form of dust of all of Vytal that's worth more than your entire life, your mens lives, and your business if it gets stolen, Well. . **DO YOU**" the heiress yelled as her icy glare intensified as if she was looking deep into the man's soul "N-No of course not Mrs. Schnee your absolutely correct I apologize for my ignorance" The foreman said as he cowered in her glare "Then do your job right and take these to the Schnee family vault before I have you **FIRED**" the heiress yelled unwavering in her glare toward the man "Of course Mrs. Schnee, right away Mrs. Schnee" the foreman said before ordering his men and the guards to move the shipment out._

* * *

"Well Goddammit" Adam said as he dropped down from the warehouse windows "As much as the White Fang hackers are that vault is goddamn impenetrable unless you have the parents DNA, eye recognition, voice sample or shit ton of explosives and not to mention even if I attack now I may have trouble with those guards and even if I take them out the alarm would sound and every body in mile radius will come and try to stop me" Adam said under his breath as he paced back and forth to think before stopping and sighed loudly his shoulders drooped "Fuck it I'm going back to the hideout, I'll deal with Torchwick's bullshit about failing later" Adam said with another sigh as he left the docks.

Adam continued walking away from the warehouse until he stopped mid step "Wait. . Where the **FUCK AM I**" Adam screamed out looking around the unfamiliar street "Goddammit. . I hate this city I swear its doing this on purpose, *Sigh* I'd better get back before it gets dark" Adam said as continued walking down the street as the sun began to set as if it was mocking him "I hate this day so much right now" Adam said bitterly in defeat

After a while of walking down street by streets he came down a familiar street _"Finally I'm getting somewhere" _Adam thought as he continued passing by the remaining stragglers of the city as they head home, Adam continued looking at each passerby as he continued walking by as he noticed two girls with exceptional auras but paid no mind to them and continued heading down the street awhile until he felt someones aura shadowing him for awhile, Adam stopped and turned ready to fight but as he turned he noticed it was one of the girls he passed by, he just stared at her and the girl just smiled in response causing him to raise his eyebrow in confusion when the girl spoke "So~. . .Red Death" the said bluntly as Adam inwardly cursed _"Goddammit she knows who I am and I from what I can tell her aura is of a damn huntress dammit, Shit"_ Adam thought as he tighten his grip on Wilt readying to fight "Hey now no need to get violent" the girl said as she raised her hands in peace as she continued "Especially since I'm a dear of a kitty faunas of yours" the girl said still smiling at him as he twitch at the comment "What" Adam blurted out_ "No can't be, she can't be friends of Blake that is too convenient" _Adam thought as his suspicions were answered with the girls next words "You know Blake talks a lot about you. . .Adam"

* * *

_"Why is this happening to me" _Adam thought deeply as the girl in front of him started to snap her fingers in his face bringing him out of his thoughts "Hey you alright you spaced out for a bit" the girl asked as Adam sighed "What do you want girl" Adam said tiredly "First it's not girl the names Yang, pleasure to meet you" Yang said cheerfully lifting her hand to shake his hand as he just stared at her ignoring the gesture "Again what do you want" Adam said as he began to get annoyed "Hey Hey no need to get feisty I just want to see the guy Blake talks about" Yang said grinning slyly ". . she. . talks about me" Adam said little surprised that she actually talks about him "Yep she enjoys talking about you with the others of our team that is. . well that is before she starts crying always saying that she could've done something to get you to come with her and stop killing" Yang said a little glum and Adam feeling guilty "No. . I'm. . I'm needed in the White Fang nothing else matters" Adam said solemnly as he felt hurt towards himself for saying those words "Do you really feel like you should be there with no one to be with and not with Blake who actually gives a damn about you" Yang asked raising an eyebrow at him as Adam stayed silent "I mean the girl cares about you deeply and not to mention she stayed with you for all those years just for you, and your saying you don't care about her" Yang said getting a little angry that he wont respond

They stayed there silence as neither made a move until Adam sighed "No. . it just I. . I don't deserve it" Adam said sadness evident in his voice "Come on now Blake got a second chance by coming to Beacon why can't you get second chance as well" Yang asked as she moved her hands on her hips "It's because she never wanted to be part of the White Fang when it changed she wanted to leave, I wanted to stay and because of that she stayed with me enduring all those hardships I brought onto her, I don't deserve a second chance with what I done and forced her to do" Adam said as he sighed glumly as he wonders why is he even telling her this "Hey hey people can change and those who can deserve a second chance and you know what I'll help you with Blake for a low down payment of 20 Lin" Yang said cheerfully breaking the uneasy tension and replacing it with a comical one ". . What" Adam said confused "Hey I'm giving you great advice about getting a second chance with Blake, for a low low price of 50 Lin" Yang said mischievous grin "Hold on you said 20" Adam retorted "What no I didn't, I said I would help with Blake for 100 Lin" Yang said giving Adam a Cheshire smile as Adam became even more confused "But you just said-" Adam began as Yang cut him off "I just said I'll help you with Blake, so are you going to pay me my 200 Lin or not" Yang said with a fake huff as she continued to smile at Adam as he began to get annoyed "You I'm going to" Adam said started shaking his arms in frustration "Hey do you care for Blake or don't you" Yang said sternly "Of course I d-" Adam said once again cut off "Then pay me my 500 Lin and I'll help you with Blake and the two of you will be happy and you can get pass all that melodramatic shit" Yang said cheerfully as Adam just stuttered nonsense as he gave out a loud sigh as he slumped his shoulders and got his wallet out of his back pocket.

"What the hell am I even doing" Adam muttered angrily as he slapped his hand against her open hand handing her the 500 Lin "Thank you for your patronage" Yang said counting the money ". . .Well what am I supposed to do" Adam said waiting for the advice "Huh, how the hell should I know all I know is that I'm 500 Lin richer now" Yang replied smugly before hearing a click and looking up from her money to see Wilt pressed up against her head as Adam angrily glared her through his mask "And by that I mean there is a dance coming up this Saturday" Yang said nervously as Adam lowered Wilt a little "A dance" Adam said questionably as Yang slowly backed away from his gun and continued "Yeah everyone is attending and not to mention it's a masked gala so you could slip in unnoticed and your already wearing a suit so it'll be perfect" Yang said giving him a thumbs up as she continued to move out of Wilts range"I don't know" Adam said putting wilt on his shoulder as he started questioning himself of what he should do why was he was even considering it "Come on now or do you want Blake to forget all about you and don't even care if your alive or not as she dances with some prince charming wannabe" Yang said sternly with a small hint of playfulness as she looked at him as he was startled by what she said

"I'm just saying is that she cares about you but if you don't do anything she will move on and will forget about you, just saying" Yang said mildly as she turned around and walked away leaving Adam to think as she called back "Oh by the way thanks for the 500 Lin" Yang said cheerfully as she gave a hearty laugh and ran around the corner leaving Adam to watch scene as he could still hear her laughing fade away ". . . . . . Goddamn bitch" Adam muttered slightly surprised at the fact that he gave her the chance to steal his money.

Adam just stayed there as he sighed thinking back to what she told him _"She's better off without me in her life" _Adam thought bitterly as the voice came back into his mind **_"Do you really believe that"_**the voice said _"Of course she deserves better than me she doesn't deserve someone who constantly kills for his own good"_ Adam said thought back bitterly as he tried to force the voice out of his head as he could hear it sigh**_"Boy are you stupid or what, look I'll try to explain it as simple and easy as possible for you to understand *Ahem* YOU FUCKING LOVE HER DIPSHIT AND SHE LOVES YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU FUCKING IDIOT AND GO TO THAT DAMN DANCE AND APOLOGIZE TO HER YOU GODDAMN IDIOT" _**The voiced screamed surprising Adam with a jolt "Fine I'll go" Adam muttered in defeat as he started to walk his way back to his hideout and lie low for a while.

* * *

~Yang~

Yang was whistling a happy tune as she walked back to airship docks as she counted her Lin she got from Adam "Well. . that was a thing" she said smiling smugly as she noticed ruby was waiting for her near the entrance "there you are I ask the pilot to wait for us. . where did you get that money" Ruby said a little worried as she eyed the money "Oh~ no where you should be concerned about my dear little sister" Yang said cheerfully ". . .You didn't sell yourself did you" Ruby said bluntly as Yang looked shocked "RUBY, how could you think that of me sure I may seduce men a lot but that's for shits and giggles, I would never do that I have morals dammit" Yang said trying to convince Ruby while not telling her about getting it from Adam "Then where did you get" Ruby asked still eyeing the money "I got it from some guys gambling in a alleyway that's all and I must say they suck at gambling" Yang said lying flawlessly about the money "Alright as long as dad doesn't find out that you sold yourself to some guy in an alleyway" Ruby said jokingly as Yang caught on "Hey now I did not do that I have morals and besides if you do tell him that I'll just tell him about that little park exploding incident that you had part in" Yang said grinning as Ruby looked shock "How did you know about that" Ruby said scared "You just told me right now" Yang said smugly not waiting for her to retort as she got on the airship as Ruby followed after her pouting _"Ah~ this dance is going to be very interesting" _Yang thought as the airship took them back to beacon.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the next chapter will be the Dance and yes for those who actually asked they will meet up, nothing much to say other than leave a review, point out any mistakes and I'll see you next we-. . actually In a few days, anyway have a great day and keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ welcome back to another chapter, truth be told I would've put this out much sooner but funny thing is while I was typing up the last 4k words to this chapter on the website the server decides to update exactly when I was saving the document isn't that funny especially since I spent over 3 hours coming up with those 4k words isn't it funny that I had to FUCKING REDO OVER 4K WORDS THAT I IMMEDIATELY FORGOT WHAT IT WAS *sigh* sorry it's not your fault I just had to vent this out, well enough of that, characters will be slightly OoC sorry about that so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth I only own the story**

**All right then now without further ado lets begin**

* * *

Days have gone by without an incident as the dance was only a day away and the girls of team RWBY spent their remaining time in their dorm sitting around a small round table finishing up the work they still needed to turn in next week as Weiss helped to tutor Ruby as well as Yang while Blake was on her bed reading a random book of hers (Of course) as she already finished her work and wanted to relax

"I still don't get It" Ruby whined as she set her head down on the table as yang sighed in frustration leaning back in her chair as she rubbed her temples "It's not that hard you two, look all you have to do is (Insert long difficult and confusing explanation here) and that's basically all you have to do" Weiss said with a superior attitude of authority "Wha~" both Ruby and Yang said tilting their heads at her as tick marks could be seen on Weiss' head "How do you not get it, all you have to do is (Insert long difficult and confusing explanation here) how is it that so hard" Weiss said with an annoyed huff as the two whined in confusion while Blake stifled a giggle from watching their bickering

As Weiss was about to yell at them a knock came at the door "I'll~ get it" Ruby said cheerfully getting up quickly and rushed to the door to get away from Weiss, Ruby opened the door to reveal Ozpin standing on the other side holding his traditional mug in one hand and a scroll in the other "Oh, hello professor Ozpin what are you doing here, is there something you need" Ruby asked politely to the headmaster "Yes there is, may I come in" Ozpin said as Ruby moved to the side to let him through and closed it behind him

"So~ what's the great and powerful Oz needs from us if I may say so" Yang said with a cheeky grin as Ozpin gave a weak chuckle before turning to her with a cold glare "Never call me that again or I'll have you expelled Mrs. Xiao Long" Ozpin said quickly and calmly as he continued to glare at her behind a kind smile "O-Of course sir never again" Yang said nervously as she fidgeted in his glare "So what is it that you need Professor" Blake said joining the others as they all sat down at the table they were studying at "Hmm~, oh right well you see the singer I hired for the dance is unable to come due to air traffic problems and I was wondering if-" Ozpin said as Weiss cut in with a huff of annoyance "Sorry but mind finding someone else because I don't want to sing" Weiss said dryly "Huh?, actually I wasn't talking about you Weiss" Ozpin said while Weiss gave him a shocked look "Wait if you're not getting Weiss to do it, and I know I'm not singing, and Ruby *Smothered laughter* Oh you don't want her" Yang said holding back her laughter of the image of Ruby trying to sing "Hey I'm not that bad" Ruby said annoyed as Yang continued to hold back her laughter "Oh really tell that to dad as he had to replaced those windows from your _"Singing Talents_" Yang said letting out a bit of laughter as Ruby hit her head on the table giving out an embarrassed groan

Ozpin waited as the two calmed down "Wait so that means your going to have Blake sing, can you actually sing" Yang asked turning to the faunas and raised an eyebrow at her "No, no of course not" Blake said quickly as the others stared at her "Really now then my eyes must be going bad because" Ozpin says with a smile as he pulls out the scroll and plays a video "this girl seems really familiar" Ozpin finished with a grin as the video showed a girl in her early teens with golden eyes wearing all black clothing and a bow and next to her with what the others could guess was her mother Wearing a violet blouse, black pants and a violet fedora with a black rose on its side "That could be anyone" Blake muttered nervously as the video continued as the two spoke _"Come on Blake we still need to hang these up before we go into town/ Yes mother"_ The two in video said as her team stared at Blake "Dammit" Blake muttered as the others stifled a giggle "So how is this supposed to show us she can sing" Yang asked as Ozpin raised a finger to wait

As video continued mother started singing heavenly then Blake joined in harmonizing beautifully with her as the others were stunned to her them sing as Blake put her head in her hands embarrassed and groaned as they all listened to her sing "Wow just, Wow" Yang said still engrossed in the video as Ruby nodded in agreement not taking her eyes off the video "I must admit you have a great singing voice" Weiss said quietly "How did you find this" Blake asked staring at the headmaster as he gave her a slight smile "Well as the headmaster I have access to most of the students most personal information even videos of them posted online" Ozpin said as he turned to look at Yang pulling up a video of Yang in a random bar "Some of which you don't want to know about the students especially when the student in question is involved in over 50 or so bar fights" Ozpin said dryly looking at Yang as she looked away laughing weakly as the video showed her getting drunk and soon slamming some other random drunk head into the counter top and soon started to fight the rest of the bar spewing out nonsense "And students who are involved in blowing up parks" Ozpin said looking at Ruby as pulled out another video showing a ruin park still smoldering from an explosion and a little girl in a red hood running away from the scene "OH COME ON THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Ruby yelled embarrassed "Didn't look like an accident from where I was standing" Yang muttered slightly with a chuckle as Ruby glared at her

"Where exactly did you find my video" Blake asked "Hmm~ Oh your video I found it under the name of a man named Adam" Ozpin said calmly as the team RWBY stiffened hearing his name ". . . That . . son of a BITCH" Blake yelled surprising her team and the headmaster as well with her outburst "I knew this video seemed familiar that horned bastard I told him to delete this" Blake said with anger in her voice and as if on cue the video got to that part where younger Blake turned to the camera _"Huh, hey Adam what are you do-, wait. . IS THAT A CAMERA ADAM YOU BETTER DELETE THIS OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HER HURT YOU" _at that point the video ends at Blake running at him

"The minute I find him I'm going to hurt, Oh~ I'm going to hurt him" Blake said as she cracked her knuckles threateningly as the others of her team scooted away from her "So would you like to sing for us Mrs. Belladonna" Ozpin asked with a smile as he took a sip from his coffee "I don't know it been a long time since I sang" Blake said "Come on you'll be great" Ruby said supportively "I must admit it would be pretty amazing if you sang" Weiss added in "I don't know" Blake said still thinking "Well how about this, if you do I let your team out of one of your classes for an entire week with full credit" Ozpin said with a smile "DO IT" Ruby and Yang yelled simultaneously to Blake "Fine fine I'll do it, But I get to choose the song" Blake said to Ozpin "Alright then, now if you excuse me I have to do some important work I'll see you all tomorrow night" Ozpin said getting up and left the room.

As Ozpin left the others started to replay the video of Blake singing with her mother as Blake turned to them and yelled "WOULD YOU TURN THAT OFF"

* * *

~The Next Day~

Yang was wearing her strapless orange dress, evening gloves and her mask as she was walking up to the bathroom door "Hey Blake you ready yet" Yang said into the door "Almost" Blake replied back "Seriously you never take this long to get ready and compared to me I actually got ready sooner than you" Yang said playfully "OH HOW ABOUT YOU GO UP ON STAGE AND SING TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL AND THEN TELL ME YOU DON'T NEED TO PREPARE" Blake yelled back annoyed "Alright alright no need to get moody" Yang said with a grin "I'm done" Blake came out wearing her dress evening gloves, choker, and on her face she put on a faint pink lipstick and light violet eye shadow and mascara that complimented her eyes "You look beautiful" Yang complimented "Really" Blake said with a delighted giggle as she put her mask on "Yep but you still need something" Yang said as she went into thought as Blake raised a brow at her "I got it" Yang said snapping her fingers as she grabbed the side of Blake's dress to and pulled down to show some cleavage "YANG" Blake said as blush appeared on her face "There we go now you look sexy" Yang said with a cheeky grin and a thumbs up "I'm not _"You" _Yang I want to be beautiful and not look like a hooker" Blake said still blushing as she pushed her dress back up "Oh come on does everyone think I'm that kind of person" Yang said with an exasperated look "Yup/Yes" Ruby and Weiss said as they entered the room, Ruby wearing her dark red dress, evening glove, choker and her red and black butterfly mask, Weiss was wearing her elegant white frilled dress and evening gloves with her family symbol sewed on them and her white mask.

"AH~ who asked you" Yang said with a pout before turning back to Blake "Besides it's alright to show Some skin sometimes especially when you have _"Assets_" Yang said before turning to the others "No offense" Yang said as they did take offense "HEY" the both of them yelled at her as Blake gave her a look "Yang that may be true but that doesn't mean I'll do it" Blake said with a huff "Eh, your loss" Yang said with a shrug "Well enough of that the others are waiting outside for us" Ruby said as they walked out the dorm building outside.

There waiting for them outside was team JNPR Juane in a dark navy blue suit, tie and mask with gold outlining, Ren was wearing a eastern style dark green suit with an intricate gold design on his collar and tailcoat while wearing a black and green mask, Nora was bouncing around him wearing a bright pink dress (of course) and a pink butterfly mask similar to Ruby's And Pyrrha was wearing a low cut strapless red dress and red and gold mask, "Hey guys what took you so long" Juane said "Oh just Blake being a little drama queen about how she looks" Yang said with a giggle "Wha- no I wasn't" Blake said incredulously "Alright alright no need to be so "_dramatic_" Yang said playfully as Blake just huffed in annoyance "Alright that's enough come on the dance already started so lets go" Pyrrha said gesturing to move.

as they left they headed to the tower as the dance was taking place at the top of the tower "Ugh why is the dance up at the top of the tower" Juane said groaning as they made their way up the tower "Eh~ betcha Ozpin did this to torture some students" Yang said absent mindedly as Blake was slightly fidgeting "You okay Blake" Ruby said noticing her fidgeting "Huh, oh it nothing just. . I'm just a little nervous about singing" Blake said looking at Ruby "You'll do fine, especially if your anything like the video Ruby showed us" Juane added in as Ruby flinched as Blake turned to glare at her "Yeah especially since Yang put it up on her account and it already reached over 5 million views" Nora added in cheerfully as Blake stopped walking and turned to glare at Yang "You what" Blake hissed at her as she just chuckled halfheartedly "C-Come on were almost to the top lets hurry" Yang said as she quickly walked up the stairs to get away from Blake's glare

as they reached the top they saw that the large tower floor was incredibly remodeled to resemble a Venice style renaissance with many performers doing many tricks as the stage in the far end of the room was getting ready for Blake to sing "Wow look at this place Ren, AH~ Ren look there's people eating fire" Nora said excitedly as she bounded off to watch the performers as Ren let out a breath and went off to the side knowing she'll get him later "So. . do you. . Want to dance Pyrrha" Juane said nervously with a blush as he scratched the back of his as Pyrrha's face brighten "Of course come on" Pyrrha said excitedly as she took Juane's hand dragged him to the dance floor "If you need me. . Don't" Weiss said bluntly as she disappeared in the crowd

"Ah Mrs. Belladonna your here good for a minute there I thought we had to get you" Ozpin said wearing his occasional clothing and a silver mask as he approached the remaining members with Ms. Goodwitch where she was actually wearing a long flowing dark purple velvet dress with a dark purple mask to match "Were you really about to drag me out here" Blake asked as Ozpin just gave her a big smile making the trio sweat drop as Goodwitch sighed at his methods "Now then Blake you'll be singing in ten minutes so enjoy yourself and-" Ozpin stopped as he looked to the side where the balcony was "Um, something wrong professor" Ruby asked questionably "Hmm, oh nothing I thought I heard something now if you excuse me I must check on something, have a good time" Ozpin said leaving Goodwitch confused at to where he was going

"Well that was wired, huh where did Ruby go" Yang said noticing Ruby wasn't with them as Blake pointed to the balcony where Ruby was leaning against the rails "Be right back" Yang said to Blake heading to her "Come along Mrs. Belladonna lets get ready for your performance" Goodwitch said gesturing her to follow as they made their way to the stage

"Hey Rubes something wrong" Yang asked as she sat on the railing next to her "Hmm, nothing I just wanted to look at the moons, look their both completely full" Ruby said pointing to the two moons "It is a great sight I must admit" Yang said looking out over the sleeping city which looked so peaceful, they stayed there in peace as Yang soon got up "come on lets go" Yang said gesturing to go back "Alright lets g-, do you hear that" Ruby asked as Yang heard it as well it sounded it was like someone was picking at something "I think its coming from below the balcony" Yang said as a hand holding a pickaxe reached up from below and struck into the railing as a man pulled himself over the railing as Yang's hand quickly smothered Ruby's surprised shriek as Yang noticed who it was as the man turned to the noise "Well well well look what the _"Cat" _dragged in" Yang said with a grin as Adam looked at her and said three words "Fuck. My. Life"

* * *

~Adam half an hour ago~

"*Tsk* why am I still here I should be over there by now, though she probably wouldn't even want me there" Adam said as he paced back and forth in his quarters of the White Fang hideout "And besides how would I even get up that cliff the dust blimp is not running and it's not like I mountain climbing gear on me or something" Adam said mumbling a bit before giving out a loud groaning in frustration "I need some fresh air" Adam said with a sigh as he took Wilt and Blush put them on his side and made his way to the roof of the hideout to think for a bit.

As Adam got up to the top he noticed two other members were there already and was about to tell them to leave before their conversation got his interest "I heard their having a dance up there" member #1 said pointing up to the tower "Who in the right mind would put a dance at a top of a god damn tower" member #2 said questionably "Pfft, the headmaster of the academy probably wanted to torture the students a bit" #1 said calmly ". . Want to go" #1 said with a grin "Before you even try to get me to do something stupid with you no, and even if I did agreed I am not carrying you up the side of a damn cliff and a what I could guess 50 story tower just because you're not able to climb walls like I can. . Again"#2 said bitterly "No worries you know how I've been saving up my Lin" #1 said as #2 nodded "Well~, look what I bought" #1 said taking out two short blades as he twirled the blades they unfolded and lengthen into a pair of pickaxes "Goddamn" member #2 said surprised at what he saw "Yup, a dual edge twin short blades that turn into pickaxes and~" #1 said he connected the two as they combined into a large javelin "A high-powered javelin when thrown would go up to two miles" #1 said with a smug grin "Damn, though it would be a pain if someone would steal it from you" #2 said with a chuckle "Yeah that would be a pain, now come on I hear that bitch Blake is up there lets see if we could get her away from everyone and have some fun" #1 said with a lecherous grin "Alright let's go see that traitor I always wanted to-, H-Hey~ Boss how's it going" #2 said noticing Adam was looking right at them #1 turned to look at him "H-Hey boss Um~. . how much did you hear" #1 said nervously as Adam gave them a smile and started walking to them

~5 seconds later~

"Well I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind" Adam said taking the javelin turning it back into its pickaxe form as he walked over the bruised and bloody bodies of the two members who were groaning in pain "Oh you don't mind why thank you" Adam said sarcastically before he jumped off the roof and down into street where he ran toward the cliffs to the academy and jumped onto the side of a cliff impaling the two pickaxes into the rocky walls before getting his footing

Adam started climbing up the side of the cliff for a while in peace as it took him only a couple of minutes before he finally made it to the top of the cliff and took a slight breather before he went up to the side of the tower and started climbing up the tower knowing it would be stupid to just walk right in, after a couple of minutes of climbing Adam thought one thing out loud "WHY. THE. FUCK. WOULD. ANYONE. PUT. A. DANCE. ON. TOP. OF. A. GODDAMN TOWER" Adam yelled out loudly between each pull upward as he continued climbing for a bit "How tall is this goddamn thing" Adam mumbled as he stop to take a breather before noticing a window open up next to him

"This tower is approximately 50 stories or so" A man said leaning on the side of the open window while sipping some coffee "Ah~ fuck" Adam said tiredly as he immediately knew who the man was "You know, you could've just walked right in and we wouldn't even care" Ozpin said a smile as Adam passively look at him before turning to wall as he hit his head against it "Fuck. My. Life." Adam said mumbling curses as Ozpin just smiled at him passively "If I may trouble you to ask why are you here or the fact your here on the day of the dance that only students know about" Ozpin said calmly before taking another sip of his coffee while Adam just went back to stare at him ". . .It was Yang wasn't it" Ozpin said dryly "How did you" Adam asked incredulously "Because only Yang would do something stupid like invite the member of the White Fang to a dance. . though I guess it's because of your affiliation with Mrs. Belladonna that she told you about it" Ozpin said with a smile "How" Adam asked once more incredulously "Please I know things most government officials wish they knew" Ozpin said grinning smugly as he waved it off as unimportant "Now I suggest you hurry Mrs. Belladonna is going to sing for us tonight" Ozpin said with a smile "W-Wait she's what" Adam asked as he thought he misheard what he said "She singing for us tonight because I persuaded. . well bribed her team into getting her to sing for us" Ozpin said once again waving it off as unimportant "So I suggest you hurry if you want to make it" Ozpin said as he went back into tower and as Adam was about to pull himself in the window shut on him

Adam just watched as Ozpin lock the window with a click as he waved back at Adam before walking back to the top of the tower ". . .That . .SON OF A BITCH" Adam yelled out as he grumbled out curses before he resumed climbing a little faster than before to make it to Blake's performance, as he continued to climb he saw he was reaching a balcony "Finally" Adam mumbled out before climbing up faster as he reached the balcony and pulled himself over and noticed a smothered shriek and turn to see two girls and immediately recognizing one of them "Well well well look what the _"Cat"_ dragged in" Yang said with a grin as three words came to Adams mind as he stared at her "Fuck. My. Life"

* * *

~Present~

"W-Wait you two know each other" Ruby asked confused at why Yang knew the man "Oh yeah you never met him before, allow me to introduce you to Adam" Yang said as Adam groaned "Wait Adam. . . As in the Adam Blake knows" Ruby said surprised "Does she talk about me that much" Adam said slightly surprised "Well to be truthful we first learned about you when I found Blake's copy of Ninja's of Love" Yang said as Adam stifled his laughter "She, she actually kept that" Adam said holding back his laughter

As Adam calmed himself down turned to the two "Excuse me for a sec" Adam said as he noticed he still has the pickaxes and turned the two pickaxes into its javelin formed aim and threw it as hard as he over the edge of the balcony as he listened in until the spear hits it designation _"HOLY SHIT" _was heard in the distance as the javelin nearly hit the two members he borrowed the weapon from

Adam turned to the two who were looking at him strangely as he gave them a shrug as the dance inside quieted down as everyone was heading to the stage "OO~ It's starting, come on Blake is going to sing come on" Ruby said excitedly before rushing back into the room leaving behind rose petals which Adam turned to Yang and raised a brow which Yang responded with a shrug as they made their way into crowd. . or Yang threatening everyone in their way to get a good spot to watch.

As the crowd settled Blake came onto the stage in which he thought she was beautiful as something caught his eye "That mask" Adam said as it was eerily similar to his own "Yup she got that because it reminded her of you and if that doesn't say I still care about you then I don't know" Yang said with a smile as Blake got up to the microphone and began to sing heavenly **(A/N: I am not writing out the song so just to save time look up the song: Yume to Hazakura)****  
**

As she finished the entire room went into an applause as she quickly bowed and left the stage "What are you waiting for go to her" Yang said pushing Adam in Blake's direction "And say what exactly" Adam said "Well just apologize" Yang said simply still pushing him "just like that" Adam asked "just like that, oh also you better hurry, you see the guy approaching Blake he's the academies douchebag of a bully and the schools #1 faunas hater" Yang said as nearly fell down as Adam already rushed off to them

"Hello Blake you just the most fantastic voice if I say so" Cardin said sleazily trying to lean in on Blake as she scoffed at him "Leave me alone Cardin" Blake said as she glared at him and tried to walk away "Come on don't be like that" Cardin said grabbing her wrist "Let me go" Blake said struggling with his grip "I suggest you leave her alone" Adam said walking up angrily towards them as Blake gasp to see him here "Oh what you gonna do about it you frea-" Cardin didn't finish as Adam punched him grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back "I suggest you leave before I decide to get violent and when I mean violent I mean you're not going to be leaving here without a body cast" Adam said threateningly as he gritted his teeth as he tightening his grip on Cardin "Alright alright I'll leave let me go" Cardin said as Adam let go watching Cardin leave

"Adam" Blake said quietly as he turned to her before letting out a long sigh ". .Hello Blake you look. .you look beautiful" Adam said with a slight blush as did Blake "What are you doing here Adam" Blake asked both thankful yet curious at why he was here "You have a very persuasive and very odd friend" Adam said as he pointed toward Yang who waved at them as Blake sighed as they just stood there in silence "Do you, do you want to dance" Adam said nervously breaking the silence "Do you even know how to dance" Blake said playfully as a smile appeared on her face as did his "Do you" Adam asked smiling "touché" Blake said giggling as the uneasy tension faded away as a slow dance began as the two began to slowly dance to the song

After a few moments of dancing Adam let out a sigh "I'm sorry" Adam said surprising Blake "What" Blake asked confused "I'm sorry for forcing you to join the White Fang" Adam said quietly "You didn't force me Adam" Blake said softly "Yes I did, if I wouldn't have joined you wouldn't have either. . You wouldn't have to go through all the hardships that I forced unto you or letting you see me like _"That_" Adam said solemnly "I don't care Adam that was then and this is now and right now I'm happy your here" Blake said sincerely as she leaned in closer to Adam as he leaned in smiling in content as they continued to dance in peace

* * *

The dance went on well into midnight as the clock resounded twelve everyone went to the windows as fireworks started flying up in the air and exploding in brilliant colors as everyone oohed and awe Adam just sighed glumly "I'm going have to leave soon" Adam said sadly as Blake turned to him hurt he was leaving soon "Can't you stay I'm sure Ozpin would let you stay here, hell he even would let you become a Hunter" Blake started as Adam stopped her "The only reason you got a second chance was because I forced the White Fang to leave you alone and it won't be easy for me to leave seeing as how I'm their most important soldier and you know it" Adam said as she knew he was right "I'll be fine I'll figure it out one day so don't be sad" Adam said sincerely caressing her cheek with his hand as her hand grasped his hand gently as she took her mask off as he did as well as they looked into each others eyes, Blake's golden eyes meeting Adam's one crimson red eye as the other is closed with a scar running down vertically down his face "I still haven't forgiven myself for that" Blake said softly as looking away slightly "It's not your fault and you know I'd push you out of the way to keep you safe again if I have to" Adam said gently pulling her face back to his "Adam" Blake said softly leaning in as she closed her eyes as he did the same as they slowly moved in closer until their lips met

the kiss lasted only a few seconds but to them it lasted a lifetime as they stopped they Adam reluctantly pulled away as he moved away slowly from her before looking at her one last time giving her sad smile "I'll see you again I promise" Adam said sincerely as she gave him a sad smile as he turned and walk towards the door down the tower giving one look back to see her still watching him leave sadly as he gave a small wave goodbye and went through the doors.

Adam quietly went down the stairs feeling sad he has to leave her but looking up to notice Ozpin was leaning against another open window "Wouldn't you prefer the scenic route down" Ozpin said jokingly "Fuck you" Adam said harshly "Come now you made it didn't you, I wouldn't have down that if you didn't make it" Ozpin said with a shrug "I heard you know, How do you plan on ridding your ties to the White Fang" Ozpin said seriously "I don't know but for now I'll play ball until I could make my move to leave" Adam said with a sigh before continuing down the stairs only to be stopped by Ozpin "If you do succeed in ridding your ties of the White Fang, I officially welcome you to Beacon and hope we'll see you here soon" Ozpin said formally raising his hand to Adam ". . Thank you" Adam said shaking Ozpin's hand before heading back down as the sadness in his heart lightened as he gave one look back at the tower as a smile forms on his face as he made his way back to base thinking of ways of being free of the White Fang to be with her again.

* * *

***Long Sigh* Well there's your chapter I'm done for the day though I must admit I think I rushed this chapter a bit as well with Blake and Adam's relationship. . . Meh, Well that's it I'll see you again in a few days so leave a review and point out mistakes and have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Hello and Happy Thanksgiving or not depending when your reading this, so I felt obligated to make a short Thanksgiving chapter for the hell of making it, this chapter will have some plot mixed in as well, now then Characters will be slightly OoC sorry about that now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property of RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado let's begin**

* * *

Time went by for team RWBY as well as team JNPR as seasons pass since the dance as today is their first thanksgiving together and things have changed for the better for both teams as Ozpin gave them a combined room that was actually three times the size of their rooms combined with a kitchen, dining area, small living room, and each their own separate small bedroom seeing as the two teams always work well with another that he gave them this room as an award for their hard work. . . That and the fact Weiss kept annoying him on getting a bigger room and even donated a good amount of money to make it happen. . Then after he showed them the room he forced them to clean all the bathrooms of the academy on the same day because he still needed to punish Yang for allowing Adam to come to the dance without his permission. . . that was not a good day for them

The two teams were now preparing the Thanksgiving Dinner as Ren was preparing dinner seeing as how most as both teams don't know how to cook or they would make a disaster out of a simple recipe _*Cough*Ruby*Cough*,_Nora was aimlessly chatting with Ren as she was messing with the utensils, Juane and Pyrrha was setting up the table, Weiss was doing last minute tutoring with Ruby that she needed, Yang was on their couch watching their HD T.V that Ruby won by participating in a sweets eating competition that the academy was holding which ended in less than a minute seeing as Ruby not only ate her share but the share of the competitors. . She is no longer allowed to participate in eating contests in Beacon, and Blake was sitting on the window her hand under her chin as she looked out the window sighing

Blake gave another heavy sigh as she continued to look put the window "Alright that's it, Blake he's gone we get it stop moping around and get over it he'll be back someday" Yang said annoyed as she stood up from the couch and made her way to her as Blake just sighed in response "Seriously everyday with this crap" Yang said shaking her head at the faunas "she's still like that" Pyrrha said walking up to Yang "yup ever since the dance all she done look out into space and sigh" Yang said a little worried as Ruby walked up to them carrying one of Blake's books "yea even when we threaten to burn or rip up her books she doesn't do anything but sigh" Ruby said waving the book in front of Blake's face as she ignored it and sighed

"have you actually tried to set them on fire or rip them apart" Pyrrha asks as the two sisters look at each other for a second "give it here" Yang said as snatched the book out of Ruby's hand and went into the kitchen looking through the drawers "what are you doing Yang" Ren asked looking over to Yang as he was stuffing the turkey while Nora was playing with the baster "Just going set Blake's books on fire, you seen a lighter anywhere" Yang said a little too peppy ". . . Do I even need to ask why" Ren said stoic as ever "Nope" Yang said with a smile ". . .Alright then third cabinet second shelf" Ren said uncaringly as he went back to stuffing the turkey as Yang got the lighter and went back to the other room where the others were watching her

Yang with a quick flick lit the book on fire "Hey Blake your book is on fire what are you gonna do about it" Yang said playfully as moments pass as Blake seemed to sniff the air and turned wide eye as she turned to Yang as the book was starting to get really damaged "What the hell" Blake yelled out as she snatched the book and quickly patted it down "Welcome back vytal Blakie" Yang said peppy as Blake turned to glare at her "Tell me was there a reason you tried burn my books" Blake hissed out "Hey hey were just worried about you that's all" Yang lifting hands in defense "We're really worried about you Blake" Ruby said as Blake calmed down a bit "Sorry it's just. . I really miss him" Blake said with a sigh "And here comes the melodramatic crap, I miss, I hope he's okay, where is he" Yang said mockingly as Blake once again glared at her "Well excuse me for caring deeply about someone who I worry about everyday and pray if he's still alive or not" Blake hissed out ready to attack Yang

"Now now Blake you know I didn't mean it like that and besides if someone is asking if they think the person is even alive then it should be about Pyrrha here" Yang said with a grin "What's that supposed to mean" Pyrrha said clearly embarrassed and frustrated as place her hands on her hips "oh please everyone can tell you have the hots for Juane, all except for the idiot himself who probably doesn't even think you exist" Yang said pointing to Juane who was humming a song while carrying some plates over to the table as he tripped and fell on top of them with a crash "Ow~ Ren do we have spare plates. . also do we have any bandages" Juane said weakly as he got up from the broken pile of plates covered in small cuts

"Real piece of work, you must admit" Yang said dryly as Pyrrha glared at her "um I think we're missing the point as to why we're here" Ruby said snapping them back to see Blake who was once again on the windowsill sighing "oh for the love of" Yang said frustrated as she was about to yell at Blake as Ren came into the room "hey would someone make a run into town for last minute shopping seems we're somehow out of cranberry sauce and the deserts" Ren said turning to Ruby "Hey why are you looking at me like that" a Ruby said looking away slightly ". . Anyway~, I need someone to go into town to get it, Also some more plates. . and bandages" Ren said simply turning to Juane who laughing nervously as his arms are covered in bandages "I would go but one of you would probably destroy the food or forget it in the oven. . or possibly try to burn down the dorm. . again" Ren said turning to Yang and then Nora "I have no regrets" Nora said cheerfully "Ditto" Yang said fist bumping the red head "*_Sigh_* So would anyone like to go" Ren asked "Sure I'll go if I stay I'll probably attack Blake for being an idiot" Yang said as she was getting a coat out of the closet as Blake sighed once again "Okay seriously someone smack her when I'm gone" Yang yelled as she headed out as she heard an _"Okay" _From Nora and as she made her way down the stairs she heard a *_Smack* "WHAT THE HELL"_ Yang just snickered "That's what you get Blakie" Yang said heading to the air docks into town.

* * *

"All right I got everything I need time to head back" Yang said leaving the only store still open this late and made her way back to the air docks _"Seriously I been multiple times I still get lost in this damn city" _Yang heard someone mumble which sounded eerily familiar as she turned to notice a familiar suit and brown and red hair, A grin grew on her face as she quickly made her way to him and followed him for a bit which didn't last long as he immediately turned ready to fight only to stop see it was Yang waving at him

". . .you gotta be fucking kidding me" Adam muttered incredulously "You know. . We really got to stop meeting like this" Yang said jokingly as she giggled while he just sighed "Hello Yang" Adam said dryly "Sup, mind telling me why you're in town. .Or tell me why the hell you aren't visiting Blake for Thanksgiving" Yang said angrily at him "Do you really think getting away from the White Fang to visit Blake is easy, no it is not and I tried on numerous occasions but I was always on a deadline so I was unable to make it" Adam retorted back angrily "Well what about today, I mean today is Thanksgiving can't you make an exception just for today" Yang asked as he sighed "Sadly no I need to go the dust train and head to some upper part of Remnant" Adam said "The dust trains are still running this late "Yang asked looking at him quizzically "Apparently so, now if you excuse me I really need to go" Adam said turning to walk but stop a bit and turned back to Yang "Would you mind not telling her I was here, I don't want her to worry" Adam said little sadly before turning and walked away

Yang watched as he walked away a little mad before an idea popped into her mind with a mischievous smirk as she quickly went up to Adam and grabbed his shoulder "How about you tell her yourself" Yang said unfolding Ember Celica as Adam tried to back away "Wait what are you-"

* * *

"I'm~ Baaaaaak" Yang said joyfully "You got the stuff" Ren asked from the kitchen "Yup I got your cranberry sauce, the desert, plates, bandages and I even picked up a bull for Blake" Yang yelled out as "Bull?, what are you talking-" Ruby was saying as she came to room to see Yang grinning mischievously "-ABOUT, YANG IS THAT" Ruby yelled pointing to the unconscious body of Adam flung over Yang's shoulder "Yup, found him down in the city so I decided to invite him and he accepted isn't that nice" Yang said as Ruby continued to gape at her "Whats going on, and why is Yang carrying an unconscious fauna" Weiss said coming into the room "Huh oh it's just Adam" Yang said as if it was unimportant "Wait. . The Adam in charge of the White Fang, the Adam that caused major damage to my family business, the same Adam who was Blake's partner during that entire time, That Adam" Weiss said slowly with a hint of anger "Umm. . Yes" Yang said backing away slightly "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE" Weiss screamed out bringing the attention of the other team to see what was going on

"Umm. . Something the matter" Juane asked cautiously "Nothing other than Yang being an idiot for bringing the goddamn Red Death here" Weiss said angrily as the others stared at Yang while she just chuckled halfheartedly "Rrrright you don't know about him, I'll explain later" Yang said as Ren was the only one nodding and went back to the kitchen with Nora following, as Weiss was about to continue yelling Adam started groaning "Ow my head, it feels like someone dropped a car on me. . again" Adam said weakly as he looked up noticing his surroundings then noticed Yang was carrying him ". . .Yang where am I" Adam said calmly controlling himself "Our teams dorm" Yang said simply "I see would you mind putting me down. . SO I COULD YELL AT YOU FOR BEING AN IDIOT" Adam yelled struggling in Yang hold as she just dropped him which he immediately got up to glare at her "Why. The hell. Would you even" Adam said slowly still controlling himself "Hey you could always say the train left without you and you have to wait for the next one which I'm guessing its tomorrow, so until then you could celebrate Thanksgiving with us" Yang said cheerfully ignoring the angry vibe Adam was giving off "Yang. . . I'm going to HURT YOU" Adam yelled as he lunged at her only to be held back by Juane, Pyrrha, and Ruby

"Hey Hey no need to get feisty, plus if you want to tackle someone down I suggest you tackle her down" Yang said with a smirk pointing behind him as he saw Blake staring at him wide eye as the girls and Juane let him go as he slowly made his way to Blake "Adam" Blake said holding back her emotions "Hey Blake" Adam said with a little smile before Blake grabbed him and gave him a fierce kiss which he immediately returned before hugging him tightly "I miss you" Blake said quietly "I missed you too" Adam said with a smile wrapping his arms around her, they remained like this for a moment as the others went into the dining room to give them space as Yang quickly took a picture of them before leaving as well

"Come on" Blake said tugging him to join the others as he accepted graciously forgetting he has to leave as he joined them in the dining room to see the table set up with various foods and drinks as he sat down next to Blake as Ren came in carrying a turkey with Nora following behind carrying the knives "Is it really wise to let her carry those" Weiss said cautiously as Nora was scraping the knives together as Ren set the turkey down as he and Nora sat down "Now let us say thanks" Ren said as they said their thanks as Ren stood up and started cutting the turkey

During the happy festivities of story telling as they ate a knock came to the door as everyone turned to Ren who stopped eating and gave sigh "I'll get it" Ren said tiredly as he stood up and went to the door and opened it to reveal Ozpin with his signature mug "Hello professor is there something you need" Ren said courteous "I just need to see something" Ozpin said as Ren let him in as he went into the dining area to meet eyes with Adam ". . . Yang" Ozpin as Adam nodded before going back to eat "Yang you are to clean all of classrooms by yourself tomorrow"Ozpin said calmly "Oh you gotta be, come on it's thanksgiving don't I get an exception today" Yang asked pleadingly "Alright fine. . . You get to clean Mrs. Goodwitch classroom and my office only" Ozpin said taking a sip of his mug "Oh I don't know I she did chase me all over the city and attacking random citizens just to get me to come I think she needs a heavier punishment" Adam said with a mischievous grin as Yan stared at him flabbergasted "That never happened" Yang said turning to Ozpin "Who knows the only thing I remember is you bashing my face in as I tried to run away, Who knows what happen between then" Adam said grinning as Ozpin was laughing a bit before turning and leaving as Yang glared at him as the entire table erupted with laughter which she soon joined in as well

halfway through the dinner Adam must admit he is enjoying himself and is happy to know Blake has some good friends that take care of her as he turned slightly to see Blake was enjoying herself with her teammates before turning to Adam and giving him a smile which he returned and can't help but feel happy knowing she's here waiting for him and that he would be welcomed in open arms with these new friends of his that he can't help but smile knowing he has people who care for him now and now. . Now he feels less alone then he ever felt in long long time as they celebrated the rest of Thanksgiving together.

* * *

**Well there you go have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone late or not, You know I noticed something, I put a lot into Yang and Adam than with the other characters or is that just me. . Meh anyway please leave a review and point out mistakes and have a great day**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello how's it going, First I apologize for being late with this update I was very busy with school nuff said and a damn writers block so I apologize for being late, alright then now I got that out of the way before we begin**

**Disclaimer: all properties are owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado lets begin**

* * *

Ozpin and the other professors were standing in the center of a random classroom they called the teams to come to, as the teams started pouring in and taking seats Ozpin spoke out "Your all probably wondering why I called you here" Ozpin said calmly as all the students looked at him "Today is the day you're finally allowed to take part in assignments that are given to us by towns and villages that are in need of hunters and huntresses" Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee as the students murmured in excitement of leaving and fighting Grimm "Now for your first assignment the professors here have picked a mission for you to test you if your even qualified or not to take these assignments as hunters and/or huntresses. ., Oobleck" Ozpin said turning to Oobleck as he sped off and returned with a stack of papers "These assignments were handpicked according to your teamwork specifications" Oobleck said as he sped across the room giving each of the team leaders their designated assignment and a map "Due to some assignments taking a long period of time to complete we will excuse you from classes and we will give you an appropriate amount of time to make up these days that you weren't here" Goodwitch added in as Ozpin nodded in agreement "Ah~ to see you younglings partake in these assignments brings back memories of when I was a lad, I still remember the first time my team went on one" Port added as he laughed heartily as the other professors seemed to groan, as he was going to continue about his _'__Great adventures' _but Ozpin cut him off "Now then, you all have an allotted amount of time to complete each assignment the papers that you were given will tell you how long you are to be gone so prepare your things and head out" Ozpin said as the students began to pile out quickly

"Ooo~ our first assignment as huntresses I can't believe it" Ruby said excitedly as she squealed in joy causing her team and many others around her to sweat drop at the scene "Ruby its just an assignment many huntee's are given, there's nothing special about them" Weiss said bluntly sighing at her leaders actions "But Weiss It's the first the mission we have as a team" Ruby said joyfully her eyes sparkling "That may be true but it doesn't mean you can prance around like that" Weiss said as Ruby _tried_ to stay still but couldn't and let out a joy squeal as Weiss just sighed again "Alright that's enough Ruby calm down and tell us whats our assignment anyway" Yang asked as Ruby went through the page Oobleck gave them "It says we're to go to the town of Hokori to get rid of Beowulfs that have been attacking the farmers in the outskirts of town near it's forest and they want us to get rid of them before we head down to the town of Yoake to assist in ridding of the Ursas that are taking refuge in the mines near the town and it says we have an allotted time of five days to take care of these tasks" Ruby said as Blake seemed twitch at the last towns name which Yang seemed to noticed but kept quiet about it for now as Weiss nodded in hearing the info "From what I see with what the map they gave us the total trip to and back would take three to four days depending how long we stay at the town" Weiss said as they all nodded

"Alright than lets back to our room and pack if we hurry we may get to the dust train before it leaves today" Weiss said as they all hurried to their dorms and got their equipment and some belongings for the trip and left the academy and headed to the dust train and boarded as Weiss told them she already took care of it and was looking for their compartment "There it is" Weiss said as she exited the current train car they were in and entered the next car using a key card that she had on her and walked in with her team, when they walked in they all stared flabbergasted "WE HAVE AN ENTIRE TRAIN CAR TO OURSELVES" Yang yelled out voicing the others thoughts as they look at the large furnished train compartment with a small recreational area with pool tables and large T.V, and a mini bar all in the same car "Well I am the heiress of the Schnee family of course they have a car reserved for me" Weiss said smugly with a grin as the others ignored her and already gotten settled on the couch that was provided watching T.V "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME"

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the train they were on left the station, Yang was lazily slung over on the couch going through random channels on the T.V, Ruby was sitting on a small mat she set up as she was giving Crescent Rose a fine tuning while munching on some cookies she got from Weiss' servants after Weiss told her that they would make her anything she wanted but soon started regret telling her that as she was already done with her twelfth bakers dozen of cookies and some of her chefs were starting to get tired of cooking them and/or worried for that girls physique, Weiss was sitting in the chair next to Yang looking through her Dust supply as she was writing up orders to send out for more when the assignment is done, and Blake was reading a book at the mini bar which Yang would've pilfered if Weiss didn't lock up all the alcoholic beverages before she got her hands on it, during this time Blake seemed to be distracted and fidgeted a little which the rest of her team seemed to noticed and was a little worried.

"You know you could always talk to us if somethings wrong Blake" Yang asked looking over the couch she was lying on "Hmm oh it's nothing you guys need to worry about" Blake said a little to quickly as her team looked at her "Blake is something wrong" Ruby asked worriedly getting up from her spot to Blake "Nothings wrong, cant someone think to themselves without having their team thinks its a problem" Blake said calmly and quickly as they noticed her bow twitch "You do know that whenever you get excited, nervous, or even lying your cat ears twitch, right" Weiss said calmly looking at her bow as it stopped twitching as Blake looked away "Look, there's nothing wrong and I don't feel like talking alright" Blake said looking back at them sternly as the others looked among themselves not believing her ". . Hey Yang you still have that lighter on you" Weiss said mindlessly as Blake seemed to flinch as Yang pulled the lighter out and flick the fire on and off repeatedly ". . . . . Fine" Blake said with a huff as Yang flicked it off and put it back in her pocket as they all gathered around the couch.

"Alright so you know the town after the first one we're going to, Yoake" Blake asked as they all nodded in agreement ". . Well~ its the town I was raised in" Blake said meekly as they all raised a brow at her ". .It's also where my parents are living right now" Blake quietly added in as the others started to piece it together "I'm guessing your parents disapproved of you when you joined the White Fang" Weiss said leaning back in her chair "Umm. . you could say that" Blake added quietly as they all looked at her "I kinda. . Ran away to join up with Adam before I even thought of telling them I'm joining the White Fang" Blake said a little ashamed of herself as the others stared at her incredulously ". . .Well" Yang said but didn't know how to finish "Yea" Blake added quietly as they all sat there in silence "But don't they love you" Ruby said breaking the silence "Well of course they do but-" Blake said as Ruby cut in "But nothing, if they love you Blake then you shouldn't worry if you tell them why they'll understand, okay" Ruby said in a comforting tone as her team smiled at their leaders blossoming wisdom "And besides we'll be there to support you through the entire ordeal" Ruby said as the others smile at Blake which she returned "Thank you" Blake said as they all smiled

"Though I have to wonder why Ozpin planned this " Blake asked curiously as the others shrugged in response

* * *

"Sir, I was checking the assignments of each of the teams and I noticed something" Goodwitch said entering Ozpin's office with a scroll in her hand as Ozpin was sitting at his desk with a mug in his hand "Yes" Ozpin replied casually sipping his coffee "I noticed that for team RWBY you sent them on two missions and not to mention you gave them an elongated time period compared to other teams, why" Goodwitch asked questionably "Check Mrs. Belladonna's profile and the town's name and you'll understand why " Ozpin said calmly as she did what he said ". . . You did this just so she could be home to see her family again, why" Goodwitch asked questionably of his decision "Well, everyone deserves a chance to correct past mistakes or live forever with the regret of doing so and you know we live dangerous lives, tomorrow, the day after, a year who knows when it will be our last day but during that time we must live our lives to the fullest without any regret so that's why I sent her so she could do her work as huntress with no regret and live on truly happy" Ozpin said with awe inspiring wisdom ". . . . . . So it has nothing to do with the fact that part of the reward they are sending us is a very expensive and eloquent brand of coffee" Goodwitch stated bluntly as Ozpin looked away slightly ". . .That too"

* * *

"Who knows why he did lets just enjoy ourselves until we get to town" Yang said uncaringly as she laid back down on the couch and others back to what they were doing as they spent a peaceful ride to Hokori where when they arrived got off with their belongings and headed to the local Inn to check in for the night where a female receptionist was checking if they have rooms open "Seems we only have two rooms still available" the receptionist said as they looked at each other "I'm not sharing a room with you two" Weiss said bluntly pointing to Ruby and Yang as Blake gave a small laugh "Why~" Ruby whined playfully as Yang started to laugh as well at her sisters actions "Because I want to at least have a moment of peace before going to sleep in a bed that doesn't smell like cookies" Weiss said sternly "I'll be quiet and I won't eat cookies on the bed" Ruby said trying to convince the heiress as the receptionist was starting to laugh quietly at the scene as well "Aww come Rubes It's been awhile since we shared a bed" Yang said giving her sister a hug "But you snore" Ruby whined and struggled in Yang's hug as she pouted "I do not snore" Yang said "Yes you do" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake said simultaneously as Yang grumbled at them

After arguing for a bit Weiss finally agreed to share a room with Ruby leaving Yang and Blake in the other as they soon paid for it and went to their rooms leaving their stuff before heading to the mayor of the small town where he pointed them in the direction of where the attacks have been happening, as they made their way they soon found the farmers who work in the outskirts of the town waiting for them and they guided them to the entrance of the forest where the Beowulfs were seen last

As they walked into the forest for almost an hour the forest seemed like it was calm and serene like nothing in the world is wrong, truly peaceful "This is boring~" Ruby said whining as Yang gave a small yup in agreement "Well what do you expect, that the Beowulfs would come to you" Weiss said little annoyed "Well. . .Yes" Ruby said annoying the heiress "You know" Weiss began as Beowulf jumped out of nearby bush as she jumped out of the way and Yang quickly punched it to death as others started to appear "So. . . you still bored" Blake said jokingly as Yang gave a loud laugh and Ruby giggled as the team quickly dispatched the pack of Beowulfs not letting escape either

". . Well. .that seems a little too easy, don't you think" Yang said as they looked at the bodies of Beowulfs they taken care of "Well people usually exaggerate when something is wrong it's only natural when they're scared and whatnot" Weiss said dully as they started heading back "Yeah but, couldn't they at least put up more of a figh-" Yang said as two alpha Beowulfs lunged at them from behind "Aha now were talking" Yang said excitedly as the two alphas circled them "Weiss you and me deal with one as Blake and Yang deal with the other" Ruby ordered as they nodded as they soon flawlessly attacked and weakened the alphas to the point they became sluggish and couldn't strike fast enough to hit them. . well until one got lucky with one claw slash that cut some of Yang's hair off. . .which soon ended painfully for it as Yang constantly punch and shot the alpha till it died and turned around and charged the other doing the same and by the time she was finished punching its body to nothing she was breathing heavily and looked back at her team that who was looking away admiring the scenery as Ruby was laughing weakly "Sorry" Yang quietly muttered as she gave out a weak laugh before they returned to town to the mayor to him that the Beowulfs were dealt with before heading back to the Inn as the sun was finally setting

* * *

"Alright so how are we going to do this" Yang said in her PJ's as well as Blake as they stared at the queen sized bed "I'll take the left you get the right" Blake said calmly before getting in her side of the bed as Yang shrugged and got on her side "Just so you know I'm a cuddler" Yang said jokingly wiggling her eyebrows "Try and you won't have any hair by morning" Blake said with a calm threatening voice "Betcha you wouldn't have a problem with Adam if he tried cuddling up with you" Yang said slyly as Blake turned to glare at her "Oh come on you and I both know you want him to" Yang said ever slyly as a blush rose on Blake's face as she looked away "Oh ho Blakie I meant cuddling not _that_ you naughty naughty kitty" Yang said playfully as Blake tried scooted away from her as Yang just scooted closer putting her arm over her "Just think about it, Adam his hands roaming all over your body kissing at your nape" Yang whispered in Blake's ear as her hands went under Blake's shirt "Y-Yang" Blake said flustered at what Yang was doing as Yang continued "As his hands ever slowly moved down your body telling you how much he loves you" Yang said in Blake's ear as her hand went further down her body down her to her pants waistline "As he kissed you as his hands moved down into your pants and-"

* * *

"*Yawn~* Jeeze can't believe Weiss actually got mad that I was eating cookies this late at night. . meh she's probably asleep by now" Ruby said walking around the corner into the next hallway to her room and noticed Yang was sitting crossed leg leaning against her room's door "Hey Yang what are you doing out here and why are you on the floor" Ruby asked as she walked up to her "Hmm oh just a mild misunderstanding" Yang said sweetly turning to Ruby revealing half of her face was swollen and covered in bruises as Ruby jumped back in shock ". . . . mild" Ruby repeated slowly staring at her sisters beaten up face "Just what exactly did you do" Ruby asked still eyeing Yang's bruised face "Oh nothing the pussycat won't get over soon enough. . . though I must say that is one _slick_ pussycat if I must say so myself" Yang said slyly with a chuckle as she noticed Ruby wasn't paying attention and was backing up a bit which Yang noticed the door she was leaning on was gone and turned to see Blake glaring at her before shutting the door and opened it again to throw a pillow in Yang's face "he he come on your not that mad. . .right Blakie" Yang said weakly as Blake glare turned into a sweet smile before she kicked Yang in the face and slam the door shut and locked it.

". . .Hey you don't mind if I" Yang began as she turned to see the door to Ruby and Weiss' door slam shut and heard it lock leaving Yang alone in the hallway as she turned back to the door and pounded on the door "Come on Blake, please let me in I'm sorry~" Yang begged throughout most of the night before falling asleep on the floor

* * *

"Well, I slept great what about you guys" Blake said happily as the others joined her for breakfast taking a seat outside of a local diner as a waitress got their orders already "We slept great" Ruby said stretching a bit before giving out a sigh of contempt "I must admit that was the best night sleep I ever had" Weiss said as the waitress came with their drinks "What about you Yang, how did you sleep" Blake mockingly as Yang groaned as she had her head on the table her hair everywhere her face still little swollen but not as bruised "I said sorry why couldn't you let me back in" Yang muttered tiredly "Oh you asked to come back in, I didn't hear you since I covered myself in the most comfortable sheets ever in that warm soft cozy bed" Blake said taking pleasure in Yang's anguish as she groaned again "I'm sorry how many times do I have to say that" Yang said lifting her head slightly from the table to look at her "Oh I don't know maybe I should burn something of yours and then hit you against your head before you listen to me" Blake said threateningly "Are you still mad about me burning your book and Nora hitting you" Yang asked incredulously "She hit me with Magnhild" Blake said viciously as Yang stayed quiet for a bit ". . .Oh. .I see. . .My bad. . .sorry" Yang said weakly looking away from her glare "Your lucky the others held her back when she hit me" Blake said still glaring at her as Yang weakly chuckled and continued to look away

"Umm. . guys I think we should eat and then get ready to go, the dust train will be here in an hour or so" Ruby said cautiously as Blake continued to glare at Yang as Weiss was calmly ignoring the situation taking a sip of her drink as the waitress came and brought their food ". . Fine" Blake said grudgingly "But were not done understand" Blake said giving Yang one more glare as the blonde nodded as they finished eating their breakfast and headed to the train and went into their compartment

The train ride was somewhat awkward seeing as Blake kept giving Yang glares as Yang tried to ignore her the best she could. . . though it doesn't really work when your in the same room for a train ride that lasts a couple of hours "Can you two make up already" Ruby said worriedly as she look back and forth with her two teammates while Weiss stayed out of the way reading a textbook as Blake continued to glare at Yang "Come on you two your friends aren't you" Ruby said ever worriedly as she turned to Blake "Come on Blake she had good reasons to do what she did" Ruby said trying to calm down the faunas "You mean _Molesting _me" Blake said harshly as the room went silent as Ruby and Weiss turn to look at Yang who was chuckling nervously ". . .Didn't think you go that way" Weiss said as Yang continued to chuckle nervously as she shrugged before regaining her composure to look at Blake which she flinched as Blake was still glaring at her "Look I'm sorry not the best part of my judgement alright, look I'm sorry" Yang said seriously as she somewhat fidgeted in Blake's continuous glare before she gave out a long sigh "fine I cant really stay mad at you, seeing your the main reason Adam came back into my life. . I guess I could accept your apology. . though your going to have to buy me a new book" Blake said as the uneasy tension faded as Yang started to laugh merrily "Alright then, but only if your alright with me buying it from the R rated section" Yang said jokingly as the others giggled as Blake blushed "Hey" Blake said giving Yang a playful shove before laughing a bit as they continued their train ride in peace to Yoake

* * *

"You alright Blake" Ruby asked as Blake seemed nervous as they left the train "It's just. . It's been a long time since I been here" Blake said quietly as she looked around before noticing an old bookshop "I can't believe it, it's still open after all this time" Blake said walking up to the store as her team silently chuckled "Of course the first thing you thing you want to do when you get back home is visit a book shop" Yang said jokingly as Blake gave her a mild glare before looking back at the store "We technically have all day if you want to go in, go we'll be at the Inn checking in and we'll get you later" Weiss said turning and started walking away with the others "Separate rooms" Blake yelled to her as Weiss waved her off, Ruby laughed and Yang pouted

As Blake walked into the shop she felt the friendly atmosphere that she always felt when she was here looking through books, as Blake was walking around she soon notice a old man behind the counter reading a book and immediately recognize him, it was the owner of the shop that would always sell her books at a discount because she would always come here when she was a little girl, Blake walked up to the man as she could tell he knew she was there but not who she was "yes is there something I could help you with" the old man said politely while he continued to read his book "Yes I'm looking for a book about a man with two souls mine was burned because of a friend of mine so I need a replacement" Blake said as she was met with silence ". . That story the only person I knew who would actually read that was" the owner said quietly as he looked up from his book and saw Blake smiling at him which he immediately smiled back recognizing who she was "Blake!" the man said rising up from his spot to hug her "it's good to see you again Mr. Yamasaki" Blake said happily returning the hug as he took a step back to look at her

"Look at you, you've grown so much, how are you it's been too long and I must say really boring without you here always asking me if I had any new books" Yamasaki said chuckling a bit while reminiscing "I'm fine, actually I'm in the process of becoming a huntress at Beacon" Blake said smiling "Beacon!? you've been accepted into Beacon, your parents must be so proud of you" Yamasaki said as Blake frowned a little "they would" Blake said quietly with disbelief as Yamasaki nodded "Yes they would, when you left unexpectedly I became worried seeing that you usually came here everyday to either say hello or buy something, so when I went to see your family to see whats going on your parents just said your following your path in life and not to worry saying it's your decision and they would be happy with whatever you do, is what they told me" Yamasaki said before he noticed a that Blake was holding back sobs "Are you okay" Yamasaki said a little worried "It's alright *sniff* I'm just happy that's all" Blake wiping her eyes of any tears as she smiled a bit

They spent some time talking together and about what's going on and about her team being asked to deal with the Ursas in the mines, after some time Yang came into the shop "Hey Blake you done yet" Yang said walking over to her and Yamasaki "Almost, ah Mr. Yamasaki this is Yang she is one of my friends and part of my team" Blake said as Yang gave a courteous nod "Oho to think you actually gained actual friends, You see Blake was always a loner and the only one that ever got close to her was that boy Adam" Yamasaki said turning to Blake who had a slight scowl on her face "I was not a loner, I just didn't like talking to people that's all" Blake said with a slight hmph as "I know, you never went out of your way to speak your mind, but look at this, here you are with actual friends and I must say this is by far the longest I have ever heard you talk before" Yamasaki said with a smile as Blake pouted as Yang laughed a bit "Alright now come on the others are waiting for us you come visit him some more later okay" Yang said ready to leave

"Alright but first do you have the book" Blake asked Yamasaki as he nodded and went to the cashier counter and pick up the book and headed back to them "Thank you Yamasaki. . . Yang pay him" Blake said bluntly to her "Wha-. . .fine how much" Yang said exasperatedly knowing she had to replace the book she burned "100 Lin" Yamasaki said calmly as Yang choked a bit "100 LIN, HOW THE HELL DOES THAT BOOK COST 100 LIN" Yang yelled as Blake held back her laughter knowing what Yamasaki was doing "Well this book is one of the few that ever been made, It's only reasonable to pay that much for such a high quality book" Yamasaki said with a smile while Blake was looking away so they wouldn't see her laughing as Yang was sputtering nonsense and then sighed and took out her wallet "Why does this feel so familiar" Yang muttered as she slapped the 100 in Yamasaki's hand "Thank you for your patronage, here you go Blake" Yamasaki said handing the book to Blake "Thank you" Blake replied as she saw Yang was walking out the store ". . One of the few books ever made huh" Blake said rhetorically as she turned to the side and saw a small shelf full of the same book that Yamasaki gave her as he gave a hearty laugh as he handed her 80 of the 100 Lin Yang gave him "I'll see you later Blake" Yamasaki said as he gave her one more hug before she left the store

* * *

"Alright so were heading to the mines now, right" Blake asked her team that was waiting for her outside the Inn "Yes, now come on lets go" Weiss said as they headed to the mines, as they got to the outskirts they saw the mine entrance "Alright seeing how the mines are probably narrow that means were going to have to do close quarters, that means you two will have to go in by yourselves" Weiss said pointing to Blake and Yang "Alright then" Blake said calmly as she took Gambol Shroud in its sheath form and Yang just unfolded Ember Celica "We'll wait for you out here" Weiss said as Ruby waved them good luck "And try not to blow something up in there, that means you Yang" Weiss stated as Yang just waved her off as she entered the mine with Blake.

As they walked into the mine that was lit up with small torches on the cave walls that seemed to create an eery feel to the mine "You know in the movies whenever a group kids or teens enter a cave or dark corridor you could always tell there's something watching their every movement" Yang said joking as Blake seemed to fidget which Yang noticed "Your kidding me, your actually scared of a dark, dank, Grimm filled cave, *_pfft*_ I thought it would take more to scare you, you _Scaredy cat" _Yang said playfully as Blake just hissed at her clutching Gambol Shroud tighter in her hands "alright no need to get offended I was only joking" Yang backing away from the faunas as Blake continued hissing silently at her "Hmm oh look the cave is opening up more" Yang said as they walked forward into the cave where it turned into a wide rounded brightly lit area where they saw the Ursas they were sent deal with were all asleep huddled together "So~. . how are we going to do th-" Yang said but stop as she saw Blake was quickly cutting off each one of the sleeping Ursa's heads off and those who stirred awake and looked up was immediately cut down by Blake which continued on for a while until she stopped huffing silently as the Ursas were all dead "We're done, lets go" Blake said quickly walking past Yang who was staring at the carnage and back to her ". . . I always wondered about that saying, never mess with a cornered cat" Yang muttered under her breath as she followed Blake back outside

"Alright were done" Blake said as they reached outside the mine to see Weiss was sitting down on a small boulder waiting for them "That was quick, alright then lets wake up Ruby and we'll head back" Weiss said pointing to Ruby who was taking a nap against the wall next to the mine opening "I got" Yang said as she crouched down to Ruby and whispered in her ear "Oy Ruby wake up, If you don't wake up I'll eat those cookies you hide under you mattress" Ruby immediately jumped up "I'm awake" Ruby said quickly as Yang was laughing quietly "Alright come on lets go report in that we dealt with the Ursas and head back to the Inn" Weiss said as they made their way back into town and reported in to the mayor that they dealt with the Ursa's and headed out

"Alright then which way Blake" Weiss said turning to Blake "What?" Blake asked looking at them "We're going to your parents house come on which way is it" Weiss said calmly as Blake seemed to stiffen "W-Why, I mean we basically have 3 days till we head back to Beacon, I'm sure we'll have time later" Blake said nervously looking for a way out of this conversation "Nope were doing this today or you'll never have the courage to do it later" Weiss said sternly "Yes I will, and besides maybe they moved to a different house and who knows where it is" Blake fidgeting a bit ". . . . Excuse me" Weiss said getting the attention of random guy "Do you know where the home of the Belladonna family is" Weiss asked as Blake stared wide eyed "Huh, oh yes it's down the street take a left and go up the hill to right you won't miss it. . unless it's night time" the Man said as he continued on his way "So who knows where it is huh" Weiss said smugly "That may be so but-HEY" Blake screamed as Yang tossed her over her shoulder "Come now Blakie this is for your own good and you know it" Yang said calmly as Blake thrashed around in her hold "COULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME WALK" Blake yelled out still thrashing around as Ruby gave her a weak laugh

* * *

The team walk to Blake's parents home with the directions the man gave them and as to what the man said they didn't miss her house ". . . Black. . . does your entire family have a black fetish or something" Yang asked Blake who was still hoisted on Yang's shoulder as they all looked at the house painted all in black even the fences around the house "No we don't, we just like the color, now as I was saying for the last five minutes PUT. ME. DOWN" Blake yelled out thrashing about again as Yang sighed "Alright then" Yang said dropping Blake with a thud "You did say put you down, you didn't say how" Yang said with a grin "Fuck. You" Blake said slowly as she got up and turned to see her home just a few feet from her and stared at it worridly "Come on we'll be with you and support you the entire way so don't worry" Ruby said comfortably as Blake took a deep breath and went up to the door and knocked

Blake fidgeted in the spot as she could hear the footsteps getting closer until the door open to reveal her mother in a violet blouse, black pants and violet and black striped fedora "Blake" She said breathlessly as she stared at her daughter wide eyed "Hi mom" Blake said softly before her mom abruptly pulled her into a hug "Your home" Blake's mother said softly sobbing quietly "I'm sorry for leaving" Blake muttered softly holding back her own sobs "don't be this is who you are we can't change that, and no matter what you do we'll love you always, but Blake at least next time you decide to disappear for years on end at least tell us if your okay" her mother said with a warm smile "Okay" Blake said softly as Blake's father came out as well wearing a black suit, a purple dress shirt and a black fedora "What's going o- Blake you're home" Blake's father said quietly "Hey dad" Blake said before being pulled in another hug by her father before he pulled her away to look at her sternly "Don't you ever disappear on us like that, you made us worry so much" her father said as she could hear he was holding back sobs as well "I won't I promise" Blake said softly as tear went down her cheek as her mother was wiping away tears from her face watching the scene in front of her

After some time Blake wiped away some tears in her eyes and turned to her team "I want to introduce you to my fri-Are you crying" Blake asked incredulously to her team who were sobbing "N-NO of course not" Yang said quickly rubbing her eyes as Weiss looked away doing the same while Ruby was crying openly "This is just so emotional,_*Sniff* _I want go visit mom and dad now and give them a hug" Ruby said sniffling a bit as Yang pulled her into a comforting hug "Come on lets go back to the Inn and get something to eat alright" Yang said still comforting Ruby "Alright" Ruby said meekly still in Yang's arms "Your leaving" Blake asked as they started walking "Yea, might as well let you spend time with your parents, we'll see you later" Yang said waving back at them as the trio left Blake with her family

"Come on you must be hungry" Blake's mother said leading Blake into the house "Your room is the same as you left it, if your staying the night" her father said a little hopeful "I going to be here for the next 3 days before I head back to Beacon, so yea I'm going to stay for a while" Blake said as her smiled, Blake soon stopped when she heard a small cry coming from upstairs "Is that" Blake asked wide eyed "Yes, hold on I'll go get him" her mother said as she went upstairs as Blake stared at her father "It. . sorta happened" her father said with a shrug as Blake turned back to see her mother coming down the stairs holding in her arms a baby with golden amber eyes, black fuzz starting to grow on his head and was wearing black footy pajamas "I would like to introduce you to your baby brother Sebastian Belladonna" her mother said as Sebastian cooed in her arms "Do you want to hold him" her mother asked as Blake was taken back a bit before nodding

Blake's mother handed Sebastian to her as Blake gently put him in her arms "Hey there, I'm your big sister nice to meet you" Blake said softly rocking him gently as he cooed looking up at her and she noticed something moving in his footie pajama "So he got dad's tail huh" Blake said as she turned him slightly to see the small tail moving around in his PJ's as his father chuckled, Blake leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead which he giggled in response as she handed him back to her mother which she started rocking him back and forth softly "Come on lets eat" Her father said with a smile as she nodded as they entered the kitchen and when she did she felt like she never left, she felt like no hardships ever happened and everything is the way it should be, Her family loves her, she gained true friends who treat her for who she is, and she gotten to be with the one she truly loves and he loves her back "Blake, are you all right" Blake's mother asked little worried as Blake noticed she was crying "It's nothing I'm just happy that's all" Blake said wiping the tears away and sat down at the dinner table and couldn't help smile knowing all is right in the world.

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed the chapter and expect more to come in a week or so, or sooner depends on what is going on, but enough of that point out mistakes, leave a review, and have a great day**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello how's it going, okay first I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long again, I blame writers block and not having enough time if it feels rushed I apologize, but I am beginning my winter break now which means I will have time to update more often so expect an update somewhat frequently, now then before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property of RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**Alright then now without further ado lets begin**

* * *

"ADAM, ADAM" someone screamed as Adam opened his eyes slightly and noticed someone was shaking him _'Whats going on'_ Adam thought as he looked up to see Blake looming over him crying heavily _'why is she crying'_ Adam thought before he started coughing and noticed he was coughing up blood '_what_' he thought before looking down to see a gaping wound in his side _'right. . I'm hurt'_ he thought dryly as he could hear Blake screaming his name and crying "How the hell did this happen" another voice asked, Adam turned his head slightly to Yang there wide eye looking directly at his wound "Come on Adam help is coming, come on hang in there" Blake asked desperately crying as he felt her try to put pressure on the wound, though he could barely feel it anymore only cold numbness _'how did this happen again'_ Adam thought solemnly before closing his eyes slightly at the sight of Blake yelling at him

* * *

~Earlier~

_"Its been a long time since we been here" Adam said walking up the hill to the tree that overlooked his hometown with Blake in tow "I know, it feels good to be back here after all this time, it feels just like yesterday that we were here playing when we were little kids" Blake said as she looped her arm around his as he smiled at her before lying against the old tree with her as she rested her head on his shoulder "I really missed our time together, you know" Adam said softly "I know, I really missed this just the two of us" Blake said as Adam turned her head to him and gave her a deep passionate kiss"Blake" Adam said breathlessly pulling away as she gave out blissful sigh as she noticed he pulled out a small box "Will you marry me" Adam said opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring as Blake gasped in astonishment "Yes, Yes I will_ _***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* **Adam stared at her "What" Adam said "I said I will ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-**_

* * *

**-KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* **Adam sprung awake in his bed and looked around to see that he was in his private chambers in the White Fangs main base wearing his black and red striped pajamas, "Was I seriously having that dream again" Adam muttered to himself thinking about the recurring dream before he quickly turning to the door to hear someone was still knocking on it and look at the clock on the stand next to his bed before groaning in annoyance "Whatever it is it better be important or I swear to god I'm going to kill someone right now" Adam mumbled angrily as he climbed out of bed and walked to the door slamming it open surprising the faunas grunt outside "**WHAT**" Adam yelled out angrily as he was glaring daggers at the faunas in front of him "Y-You're r-requested at the c-conference r-room, S-Sir" The faunas said quickly, terrified of the look Adam was giving him, Adam gave out a sigh "Now" Adam asked exasperatedly as the man nodded "Y-Yes sir it's urgent business the leader himself is here waiting for you and the others at the conference room" The faunas said before walking off quickly away from him "The leaders here, why?" Adam asked quietly to himself before going back into his room and changing into his everyday attire and mask and walked out of his room and went down the hall towards the conference hall and turned to see three faunas coming up to him

"Seems I wasn't the only one rudely woken up" Adam commented as he saw his three fellow division leaders that he known since he started working with the White Fang come up to him "*Yawn~* why do we have to wake up so early, Why couldn't it be later when they're serving lunch" Elisa Hebi whined slumping her shoulders down a bit, Elisa is a snake faunas with mid length dark blackish green hair which pulled into a pony tail with few stands of hair covering her face, dark emerald eyes with slanted pupils and a slightly curvy figure with a faint scaly complexion, she is the only female leader of the White Fang who runs the poison and explosive division of the White Fang, wearing a dark purple shirt and a large emerald green overcoat and pants that has many side pockets containing poison needles and mini explosives that she created while hiding her dual emerald green jagged fang like short blades that she modified to drip poison or any other type of narcotic out of the blade edges, she is also able to combine them into dual ended spear, the weapon is called Emerald Doku

"*Tsk* Why couldn't he call us up later, I was working on something important" Daniel Nocturne said as he crossed his arms, his short talon nails tapping against his armor, Daniel a lean muscular built owl faunas with long shoulder length brown hair with grey and black streaks running across it, large storm grey eyes, wearing a black vest over a grey dress shirt and grey pants and a black scarf covering most of his face, his right arm down to his hand and up to his shoulder is covered in grey armor with intricate ivory inlaid, on his waist is a grey and ivory mechanical belt that he could whip off and turn into a high powered bow that he shoots with his aura and when he wants to get close and personal, with a flick of a wrist it turns into twin short blades, his weapon is called Talon Shot, he is the leader of the intelligence gathering division and head of the R&D department

"It must be urgent if he needed us awake this early in the morning" Franz Kuma said with a quiet yet deep resonating voice, he is a tall muscular build Bear faunas with short black military cropped haircut, dark brown eyes and dainty bear ears on his head that seems out of place when you look at the fearsome faunas, he is the leader of the White Fang's military division and front lines soldier, wearing full bronze upper body armor and brown camo pants and on his back is a large black, dark red hilt, bronzed edged buster sword, he could turn into a heavy machine gun, the weapon is called Protector's Resolve, he is the leader of the White Fang's military force.

"Well whatever it is, it better be important" Adam said irritated joining the group conversation as they headed down the hall to the conference room where they saw the head of the White Fang waiting for them in the large conference room sitting at the end of a large oval table looking slightly to the large plane windows overlooking the streets below, He is Romulus a wolf faunas with grey slicked back hair with two wolf ears on top of his head, coal black eyes and two large incisors sticking slightly out of his mouth, he was wearing a pure white expensive looking business suit and a black dress shirt underneath with two bulky ebony vambraces on his wrists that could turn into arm blades that is called Oblivion Edge

"There you are, you took your time to get here" Romulus said slightly irritated as he turned to them "Oh, excuse me oh so great leader, I'm so~ sorry that we weren't here sooner" Adam said mockingly which earned some smothered chuckles from the others and a glare from Romulus "I mean it's not like we had to **WAKE** **UP ****AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE GODDAMN MORNING**" Adam yelled out unexpectedly causing the others to flinch at his outburst "Now is not the time for you to have hissy fit Taurus" Romulus said calmly "Hissy- why you little" Adam muttered angrily as the others held him back as he tried to tackle Romulus "Now if all of you would take a seat we will begin" Romulus said calmly as Adam calmed down muttering curses at him as they all took a seat around the large oval table.

"Now your probably wondering what I called you hear for" Romulus said "Other than getting sick pleasure in waking us up before the crack of dawn" Adam added in earning a glare from Romulus "Now as you know we had Adam take large quantities of dust over the past year" Romulus said ignoring the previous statement as they all nodded "Now we only have one more large shipment of dust left, which is happening right now as Adam's men are acquiring it and should be done in an hour or so" Romulus said as Adam looked at Romulus confused "They are" Adam asked bewildered not knowing his men were getting the last shipment of dust "Quite shameful to not even know what your own men is doing" Daniel said shaking his head at him as Adam turn to glare at him "Fuck you"

"So what does this have to do with us oh so great leader" Adam asked uncaringly as Romulus as he gave him a quick glare "The reason why your here is because once we have that dust we will begin our strike, here" Romulus said as he opened a control panel in the table and pressed a button which started showing a holographic map above the table and on it circled several academies, the room went quiet as they realize what they're about to do "B-But sir most of these schools are filled with just children, they're not even considered noteworthy or even a threat at their age" Daniel said wide eyed at what the leader was suggesting as the others stared mortified at what their leader is about to do "That may be so, but what about when they're grown up and hired by their government to hunt us down like mindless animal they think we are, will you treat them as children then as they come after you" Romulus said fiercely as Daniel looked away slightly ". . . No sir" Daniel said solemnly

"Good, now then Nocturne you'll be getting the layouts of the area and mark out suitable attack points" Romulus said as Daniel nodded solemnly "Hebi, when the dust arrives you'll convert it into explosives and give them to Kuma's soldiers to use" Romulus said turning to Hebi who looked hesitant before nodding "Kuma, you'll prepare your men for the strike and take them to key points to place the explosives and suppress the soldiers as they will surely come and try to stop us" Romulus said turning now to Franz who looked around hesitant before nodding solemnly "And Taurus, while this is happening you will-" Romulus began as Adam cut him off "NO"

everyone in the room held their breath as they looked at Romulus who twitched in anger "What,. . . Do you mean _'NO'_" Romulus said slowly anger evident in his voice "I said, NO" Adam said once more as his fellow division leaders looked at him in shock "Think about this Taurus, If you don't do this the White Fang will consider you a traitor and a threat, we will not be so lenient as we did for that whore of a women you used to called a comrade" Romulus said in a slow threatening voice as Adam glared at him intensely before slamming his hands on the table "Don't. you. ever. call **MY GIRLFRIEND A WHORE**" Adam yelled out fiercely glaring murderously at Romulus as everyone flinched at his outburst

"W-Wait girlfriend?, from what I remember every time we teased you about each other you always said there was nothing between you two" Elisa muttered quietly as Adam turned to her and gave her a smirk "That was then. . .this was last week" Adam said nonchalantly "So not only you disobey me but you been in contact with a goddamn traitor" Romulus said slowly through his teeth "ADAM TAURUS I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH" Romulus roared out viciously before slamming his fist down on the control panel as the room immediately went into lockdown barricading the doors and windows shut "You are not going to leave this room alive Taurus" Romulus said murderously

"Do you really believe i'm going to die that easy, especially by you old man" Adam retorted standing up putting his hand on Wilt and Blush "I don't need to do anything, You three do your job and dispose of this traitor" Romulus yelled turning to the three leaders who looked at each other hesitantly "Oy you three I know you don't want this, This is not the White Fang you joined years ago under our previous leader" Adam said reasoning with the three division leaders who looked at him "What are you doing, KILL THE BASTARD" Romulus roared out slamming his fist on the table "Do you three really want to murder children for the sake of this _regime_, children who haven't even done anything and most of which are not even aspiring to become hunters or huntresses, do you really want to kill them and then consider yourselves as righteous in this forsaken cause" Adam said as they all looked at him

". . . ah, fuck it" Daniel said as he pulled his belt off into Talon Shot's bow form and aimed it at Romulus so did Elisa as she pulled out Emerald Doku and Franz his Protectors Resolve **(A/N: Another reason why I'm late for this update is because of this damn fight scene, god I hated writing this)** "Spineless insubordinate traitors all of you" Romulus roared out as Oblivion Edge changed into arm blades as he flipped the table upward and kicked it into them as they all jumped out of the way, Daniel fired out aura arrows at Romulus which he immediately dodged out of the way where Elisa came from behind and slashed at him as he blocked it and moved out of the way and then jumped from Franz low swing and roundhouse kicked him in the face as he blocked Adam slash from behind "You're nothing compared to me you damn idiots" Romulus taunted as he kicked Adam as Elisa pulled out some mini bombs and threw them at him which he ducked as they exploded behind him which caused a fire "Dammit Elisa were stuck in a barricaded room and you set it on fire, What the hell are you thinking" Daniel yelled as he duck from an incoming strike from Romulus "I'm thinking, the _IDIOT_ who helped build the layout of the security system would open the DAMN DOOR" Elisa yelled at him as she connected Emerald Doku into a spear and began swinging it at Romulus who backed away from Daniel as he stared at her quietly ". . . Right. forgot about that, be back in a minute" Daniel said as turned Talon Shot into its twin blade form as he went into the corner of the room and cut out a section of the wall to reveal a circuit panel and started messing around with the wiring "Hey, when we get out of here you guys want to go to the Eastern Kingdom, I hear their having a festival soon, want to go" Elisa said nonchalantly quickly sidestepping out of Romulus strike "Sorry but I'm taking the first train out of here to take care of some business" Adam replied nonchalantly shooting Wilt at Romulus as he blocked it with Oblivion Edge "YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE" Romulus roared as he jumped out of the way from Franz slash from behind and then jumped above him and grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him into Elisa as Adam after image behind him and slashed straight across his back leaving a giant gash staining his white suit with blood as he roared in pain before he slashed at Adam nicking his cheek as Adam jumped back

"Done!" Daniel said as the barricaded doors and windows opened up as part of the burning ceiling came down and blocked the doorway "OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Daniel yelled out in annoyance "Oy Elisa throw some explosives on that fallen ceiling so we don't burn alive here" Franz said as he turn his claymore into its gun form and started firing at Romulus "Okay" Elisa said quickly throwing a small explosive pellet at the debris clearing the way out and turned to see Franz continuously shooting at Romulus as he ran out of the way around the room as he passed Daniel, who ducked down from Franz incoming shooting "WATCH IT" Daniel said irritated at the friendly fire before hearing electrical sparks and turn to see the control panel was shot up before exploding as the entire room was soon covered in a red flashing light **_"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. LEAVE IMMEDIATE VICINITY IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES" _**The alarms blared out throughout the entire building "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE A SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM, BETTER YET WHY DOES DESTROYING THE CONTROL PANEL CAUSE IT TO INITIATE SELF DESTRUCT IN THE FIRST PLACE. . . ELISA!" Daniel yelled out turning to Elisa "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT" Elisa yelled back as she swung at Romulus which he turned and hit her with the flat end of his blade and kicked her into a wall hitting her head against it knocking her unconscious, Romulus quickly rushed to Franz and jumped up and brought his knee to his chin, then sweep his feet below him knocking him over then grabbing his leg and throwing him into the wall next to Elisa "Daniel, help Franz up and take Elisa and get out" Adam said as he starting attackin Romulus blocking his path to them "But-" "**NOW**" Adam yelled out cutting off Daniel as he quickly got Franz to his feet and took Elisa in his arms before looking back at Adam hesitantly before running out the room with Franz

**_"ONE MINUTE BEFORE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE BEGINS PLEASE LEAVE THE IMMEDIATE VICINITY" _**The alarm blared out again as Adam continued fighting with Romulus "If I die here at least I know I'll die strangling you with your entrails" Romulus said viciously between strikes "I'm not dying today, I am going to live and I'm going to see her again" Adam said strongly as he dodged and parried Romulus strikes "I'll make sure you two will see each other. **IN HELL**" Romulus yelled out **_"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE __INITIATING in 10, 9, 8, 7-" _**Adam swore as the countdown began as he kick Romulus away from him and made a mad dash towards the door "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Romulus said as he ran into Adam and jumped out the windows with him along as the made their decent down as the building started to blow up, Adam quickly got a hold of Romulus and flipped him so he would hit the ground instead of him, which when he did hit the ground with a loud crash but as they crashed Romulus impaled Adam with one of his blades into his side when he fell on top of him

"Damn. . you Taurus" Romulus said weakly as coughed up some blood as he was unable to get up as the fall crushed most of his bones "Shut the hell up already" Adam said weakly as he grabbed Romulus by his suit collar and headbutted him breaking his mask in the process, he quickly pulled Romulus' blade from his side and quickly used his aura to stop the bleeding until he got some medical help, Adam walked to the side to picked up Wilt and Blush that was thrown aside on the pavement and started walking away "Where do you think you're going Taurus. finish it already" Romulus said weakly as Adam turned back to him "I'm done" Adam said looking at him as Romulus started to laugh "Do you really think you're done, this world will still treat you like trash and nothing more. I was about to change that, give us faunas equal rights but you had to do what you think is right and ruin everything. you damn idiot" Romulus said coughing up blood before continuing "You could've had everything you wanted money, power, anything" Romulus said as Adam just crouched down slightly to him "That's what _you_ wanted, I only wanted what was best for Blake before I was blinded by your self righteousness bull crap after our real leader stepped down, you damn ignorant bastard" Adam said as he stood back up and left as he heard cops coming and quickly made his way trudging out of town as the sun was finally coming over the horizon

Adam was a good distance from town clutching on his side pouring aura to the area to stop the bleeding but he knew his aura was depleting fast, Adam felt the ground shake slightly and turn to his side to notice that he was near a railroad and the train was coming up and he knew it was perfect opportunity to jump on "I'm going to waste the rest of my aura if I do this but, Goddammit I am going to get to Beacon to see her again even if I die trying" Adam confidently as took a deep breath and made running start as the train got close and used his remaining aura and jumped on landing between a train car and a storage car, Adam knew it would draw attention if he went in to the train car bleeding like he is and probably would get arrested when they figure out who he is, so he cut the mechanical lock of the storage car and walked in before dropping Wilt and Blush to the side as he dropped to his knees as he felt the blood starting to pour out of him "Goddammit" Adam muttered as he tried to put pressure to his sides before dragging himself to the nearest wall and laid against and closed his eyes

After some time he felt someone shaking him and cracked open his eyes and saw Blake screaming at him asking him how did this happen with Yang

* * *

~Half an hour ago with team RWBY~

"Ugh, Why do we have to wake up so early" Yang whined as she was carrying her still sleeping sister in her arms "Because if we don't leave now the train will arrive later at night and we would officially be late to complete our first mission" Weiss said watching over the workers carrying their stuff "Well at least they are getting their last goodbyes out of the way" Yang said gesturing to Blake and her family

"You're going to visit right" Blake's mother said slowly rocking Sebastian softly in her arms who was still asleep "Of course whenever I get time off or during the breaks I'll come and visit" Blake said comfortably as her mother smiled at her and gave her a hug "I'll see you later Sebby" Blake said giving him a small kiss on his forehead which he just gave out yawn "We'll miss you, you know" her father asked before pulling her into a hug "I'll miss you too" Blake said returning the hug before pulling away _"ALL ABOARD"_ the conductor said as she saw the rest of her team got on the train "I'll see you soon, okay" Blake said before waving back as she made her way to the train "Be sure to write to us once in awhile" her mother said "I will" Blake said waving from the small platform to her teams compartment as the train slowly made its way out of the station where Blake could still see them waving to her before they disappeared in the distance

* * *

It has been some time since they left Blake's hometown as Blake was reading happily on the chair next to the others, Weiss was cleaning Myrtenaster, Ruby who finally woke up was watching and somewhat helped clean Myrtenaster with Weiss, while Yang was watching t.v flipping through channels, As Yang was flipping through channels she pasted a news channel which was talking about the White Fang which they all immediately turned their attention to

_"-Earlier this morning the police found the remains of the confirmed White Fang headquarters and is currently arresting stragglers from the explosion, one straggler was the leader of the White Fang himself found right outside the remains of the building in small crater nearly dead as from what we gathered from witnesses reports of a free fall fight against another man down the side of the building before crashing into the ground with the other man on top of him, a witnesses describe the man in his late teens early 20's wearing a black suit with brown hair and red highlights" _The reporter stated as Blake held her breath as the others knew as well who the man was they were describing _"They also say the man was severely injured during the fall and was limping away from the scene, Police are still looking for the man for questioning in, if they find him still ali-" _the reporter said before Yang turned the t.v off as they all stared at Blake who was taken aback from the information

"Blake. . It could be someone else" Ruby said trying to comfort the faunas as she was breathing heavily "No. It was him, he is the only person who could know where the exact headquarters is and the only one who could fit that description perfectly" Blake said before abruptly standing up "Where you going Blake" Ruby asked as they all looked at her "I'm going to find him" Blake said as she was stopped by Yang "Move" Blake said sternly as Yang shook her head "Do you even know where to go" Yang said as she crossed her arms "The station was broadcasting from the city we just passed a minute ago, you heard what they said he's hurt I need to help him" Blake said worriedly as Yang's eyed sadden a bit "Blake were a distance from the city, it's not like I could go to the window open it and stick my head out" Yang said as she did exactly what she just said "And immediately spot-" Yang said as she looked up the front of the train and saw a figure of a man wearing Black coming up close to their car as he ran up and jumped onto the train a few cars back from their car ". . . Dammit why do I have to open my mouth sometimes" Yang said quickly before shutting the window shut and turning to the others as they all looked at her

"Um, Weiss do you by any chance have a doctor on the train" Yang asked nervously "Yes a doctor is always on board when accompanying me or one of my family, why?" Weiss asked giving the blonde a strange look "Do you mind getting the doctor and take him a few cars back" Yang said quickly as Blake immediately knew why she told Weiss that and rushed out the car, Weiss and Ruby soon realized what happened and went to get the doctor as Yang caught up to Blake as she reached a storage car and saw the lock was cut open as Blake quickly slam the door open and gasped when she saw Adam leaning down against the wall of the container with a large gash in his side

"ADAM" Blake screamed as she went to him checked his pulse and gave out a sigh of relief when she felt he was still alive and breathing before she began shaking him "ADAM, ADAM" Blake screamed not knowing she was crying heavily as she noticed he open his eye, not listening to what Yang said as cried harder as she saw his eye was dull and devoid of life "Come on Adam help is coming, Come on hang in there" Blake said worriedly as she pressed her hand against the wound to feel his skin was cold, she saw his eyes closing slightly and started yelling at him to stay awake.

* * *

~Present~

Adam started to laugh weakly as Blake stiffen to hear him "Adam" Blake said urgently "Hey Blake, it's great to see you again" Adam said weakly as smile tugged on his face which Blake responded with a sad smile "You know it's kinda funny, I told myself I have to see one more time if I die trying and here you are" Adam said weakly with a smile as Blake sadden by the comment "You're not going to the die, Weiss and Ruby are getting the doctor as we speak now, you'll be fine" Blake said trying to comfort him "Blake, I'm not fine" Adam said dryly "Yes you are" Blake said quickly "Blake. . your kneeling in a pool of my blood" Adam said as Blake looked down in horror to see he was right she was

Blake quickly looked up to see he was closing his eyes again before shaking him as he coughed up blood "Blake, if I somehow survive" Adam said weakly as Blake wiped away her tears "If I survive. . . will you marry me" Adam said breathlessly as Blake gave him a big smile as more tears fell down "Yes, Yes I will" Blake said sobbing a little "Well. . . Now I have something to live for now" Adam said closing his eyes "Adam, ADAM" Blake yelled as Ruby and Weiss followed by Blake could tell was the doctor and a couple of assistants carrying a large medical kit came through the door

"By the Dust, how the hell did this happen" The doctor asked eyeing Adam "Now is not the time, hurry up and help him already" Weiss said as the doctor nodded and moved Blake out of the way and set Adam on the ground "I suggest you all leave for this" the doctor said his assistants began taking out several medical tools and starting cutting his shirt open to his wound as Yang grabbed Blake and the others and took them out of the car and waited for the doctor to finish

* * *

Blake was fidgeting looking at the door waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the news "Blake come on it'll be fine, there's a doctor taking care of him right now, and it's one of Weiss', which means he has to be good" Yang said comfortably as she turned to Weiss to say something "We only hire the best Vytal has to offer we don't go for second rate" Weiss said proudly as Blake feels a little better knowing that

They all quickly turn to door as they saw the doctor and his assistants walked out giving out a heavy sigh pulling off blood stain gloves before looking at them "H-How is he" Blake asked nervously "To be truthful, I expected him to pass away from blood loss before I even began" the doctor said casually "Y-You mean he's" Blake asked quietly "He's fine, it's a miracle though I don't know whether it's some faunas healing factor, the bitter cold in the container stopping his blood flow, strong will, or being plain stubborn that kept him alive or probably all of above" the doctor said with a shrug as they all gave out a sigh of relief "Can I go see him" Blake asked "Well, we still need to move him unless you want him to stay on the cold metal floor of that container, and then get him to the nearest hospital when the train stops I may have stopped the bleeding and closed the wound but that doesn't mean I took care of the broken bones he has" the doctor said as he made his way past them with his assistants "Call me if there is any trouble" the doctor said as they nodded before he went back into the other cars

Blake went into the storage car to see Adam lying peacefully on the floor his shirt and jacket was cut off and his torso is covered in bandages "Alright, come on lets try to move him. . Weiss you wouldn't have a glyph to move him" Yang asked turning to the heiress "Unless you want me to toss him into the air like a rag doll, then no" Weiss replied as Yang gave out a heavy sigh "Alright then, someone help me carry him" Yang said tiredly as she gently lifted him up from his shoulders and Blake his legs as they carried him out of the storage unit and back to their car with Weiss and Ruby who was carrying his weapons in tow, which gained attention but thankfully Weiss glared at the onlookers and threaten some of the staff who wanted him off the train

"Alright lets put him on the couch" Weiss said opening the door for them as they entered and gently put him on the couch "Alright then now that's done lets celebrate" Yang said joylessly as they all stared at her "Now then Weiss where did you put that key to the mini bar" Yang asked the heiress as she glared at her "You want to get drunk. Now" Weiss asked slightly irritated "Oh come on princess, Look Adam's here he put the leader of the White Fang in jail. . well technically he's in a hospital to heal before the trial but still" Yang said with a shrug before continuing "Now tell me because of that what is our horned friend going to do now" Yang said happily "Ah, that means he's no longer part of the White Fang anymore and he's eligible to be a hunter" Ruby said joyfully bouncing up and down "Bingo!, Not to mention _Mrs. Taurus_ here has an announcement" Yang said with wide grin "Wait, _Mrs. Taurus_" Ruby asked incredulously gaping at Blake as she flushed slightly

"Congratulations" Ruby said joyfully as she pulled Blake into hug "W-Wait when" Weiss asked looking at the faunas who was struggling in Ruby's hug "Adam here proposed to Blakie when he was bleeding out and she accepted" Yang said casually as Blake still tried to get out of Ruby's hug "Ah, that's so romantic" Ruby said squealing a bit before hugging Blake tighter who was going blue "Strange, but romantic all the same" Weiss said dully as Blake finally got out of Ruby's hug gasping for air as Ruby noticed and apologized "So how about we drink to Blake's engagement" Yang said eyes sparkling "No" Weiss said quickly as Yang pouted

Weiss and Yang began arguing with each other as Blake and Ruby chucked half heartily at them as Adam watched them silently eyes open slightly as he smiled at their interaction before going back to sleep peacefully wondering what life will bring him now.

* * *

**There you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect another chapter from me next week, also a hint find the '_Name' _have fun with that, now then I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave review and have a great day**


	9. Chapter 7-2

**Merry Christmas, early or late or whenever you're reading this, since it's the holidays I decided to make a short holiday chapter. . . well technically it isn't really that festive until the very end but it's the thought that counts. . . right?, also if it feels a little rushed I apologize, now then before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**Now then without further ado lets begin**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Adam was in the hospital to take care of his wounds he got from fighting his ex-leader "Hey how are you" Blake asked coming into Adam's hospital room to see he was putting on his coat "I'm fine Blake you know you don't have to keep asking that everyday you know" Adam said as he went over to Blake and gave her a kiss as he noticed she was wearing a black winter coat and was carrying a bag "What's with the outfit" Adam asked as Blake looked at him "You seriously don't know" Blake said as he shook his head which she sighed at

Blake went to the window and pulled open the curtains to reveal the entire city was covered in snow "Huh. . . weird how I didn't notice that" Adam said rubbing the back of his neck "Really, you spent all this time cooped up here and you didn't at least notice that it was snowing" Blake said playfully "Well the only time I actually paid attention was when you came around" Adam said as Blake smiled "Oh by the way, I also have a coat here for you" Blake said holding the bag to him "No thanks I'll be fine" Adam said as Blake pouted at him "Take it" She said sternly still holding the bag in front of him "Blake I'll be fi-" Adam stopped what he was saying as he noticed Blake was giving him a sad teary eye look as her bow drooped as well ". . . Fine" Adam said reluctantly as he took the bag and pulled out a large black coat with red fluff around the neck and quickly put it on "There happy" Adam said dully as she smiled and gave him a quick kiss "Yes" Blake said as Adam pulled her into a deep kiss

"Where are the others, they're usually here with you" Adam mumbled as they pulled away still in each others arms "Hmm, they all went home for the break" Blake said quietly "Break?" Adam asked looking at her "Yeah we got a few weeks off to spend time with our families, Ruby and Yang went to visit their family with Weiss" Blake said "Weiss went with them?" Adam asked incredulously "Yea Ruby invited her and Weiss accepted saying something about nothing better to do. . after Ruby went teary eye for almost the entire day until she said yes" Blake said as Adam chuckled a bit before she continued "For Juane and Pyrrha it seems their parents knew each other during their childhood so they're spending it together, in Juane's dismay if I must say" Blake said as Adam laughed a bit "And Ren and Nora went back home to their families" Blake finish as Adam hummed in acknowledgement "Ah, I've been meaning to ask" Adam said as Blake raised a brow at him as he continued "Where is Wilt and Blush"

"Ah, Ruby has them" Blake answered ". . . And where is Ruby again" Adam asked slowly "She's. . . oh" Blake realized that Ruby isn't here "*Sigh* never mind I'll get it back from her after the break I guess. . . she didn't do anything to them did she" Adam asked worriedly as he remembered Blake telling him that Ruby was a serious weapon lover ". . . no~" Blake said hesitantly "Blake" Adam said exasperatedly "She _may _have modified it a bit" Blake said a little hesitant as Adam groaned "I'll deal with Ruby later, come on they're letting me out today" Adam said as he took her hand and left the room and down to the entrance and signed out and walked out the doors the hospital where a blast of cold air hit them "So, you still need that coat" Blake said playfully noticing he was shivering a bit "Shut up" Adam said embarrassed as Blake was giggling at him before walking down the street

"So what exactly are we going to do for the break" Adam asked turning slightly to Blake whos arm was wrapped around his "Hmm, Well I was actually planning to go visit my family" Blake said as Adam nodded as he remembered that she told him that she was in good terms with her family again "Alright then lets go its been a while since I been there" Adam said as Blake gave him a big smile "Alright lets get my stuff and we'll go" Blake said happily as she ran ahead of him and stopped to look back at him "Come on hurry up, if we finish packing we'll make it to the station on time for the first train out" Blake said back to him before running off as Adam just smiled, laughing a bit as he shook his head before running up to keep up with her

* * *

"Feels so strange to be here again after so long" Adam said stretching a bit as he got off the train with Blake "It does feel a little different huh" Blake said as place her head against his shoulder "Well at least I'm here with you" Adam said as she gave him a smile as they headed down the street before Blake stopped to look at Yamisaki's bookshop "Go ahead" Adam said noticing her gaze as she gave him peck on his cheek and went into the store as Adam chuckled before following in after her

As he went in he already saw that she was talking to Yamasaki who was welcoming her back as he noticed him "Hmm those horn, well I'll be if it isn't little Adam" Yamasaki said joyfully "Hello Mr. Yamasaki it's good to see you again" Adam said courteously as he went to stand next Blake as they gave each other a small smile which Yamasaki seemed to noticed "Ho ho what's this little Blakie and Adam have finally got together" Yamasaki said as they turned away slightly blushing profusely "Now now no need to be embarrassed even I already knew how much you two care for each other" Yamasaki said as they looked at him quizzically "How" Adam asked as Yamasaki gave small chortle "Come now, when you two were still here everybody thought you two were so in love with each other that it was almost sickening, well everyone except you two seeing as you two were blind as a bat about it" Yamasaki said as he laughed seeing their embarrassed faces "Alright I'll stop embarrassing you. . that's your parents job" Yamasaki said happily as Blake stiffen realizing the fact as Adam groaned at the realization

after talking for awhile they said their goodbyes and headed towards Blake's parents house. "Hey Blake" Adam said as she turned to him "Should we, should we tell them about us" Adam said hesitantly as Blake just smiled at him "Adam, you don't need to be nervous they'll love you as much as they love me you know that" Blake replied calmly ". . . I know that, I meant if we should tell them we're technically engaged" Adam said bluntly ". . . Ah right, maybe we should keep that on the down low until we know for certain if it's a good thing to tell them" Blake said with a nervous chuckle as Adam nodded silently as they made it to Blake's family house

"Alright we're here, come on" Blake said as she walked to the door and knocked on it and soon heard someone walking to the door and opened it "Blake!" Blake's mother said happily as she gave her daughter a hug as Adam noticed she her usual clothing was colored festively including her hat in striped red and green "Welcome back" her mother said as Blake return the hug with a happy smile as her mother noticed Adam who was watching the interaction with a smile of his own "Well isn't this a surprise, Hello Adam it's good to see you again" Blake's mother said with kind smile "Hello Mrs. Belladonna it's good to see you again as well" Adam replied courteously "How many times must I tell you, just call me mom, seeing as how I technically raised you" Blake's mother said with a huff "Especially since you and my daughter are so close after all I may as well call you my future son in law" Blake's mother said nonchalantly as they blushed heavily and stayed quiet looking away slightly ". . .Strange I usually get a bigger reaction from you two about that" Blake's mother said as they looked at each other sheepishly as Blake's mother quickly understood what happen "Ah~ congratulations you two, you finally stopped being so obliviously stubborn about each other" Blake's mother said squealing a bit before pulling them both into a hug "Mom~" Blake whined a bit before her mother let go of them

"Alright I'll stop embarrassing you. . . for now that is" Blake's mother said as they groaned in embarrassment "Now then, get inside it's freezing out here" Blake's mother said as she ushered them into the house as the put their coats on the rack next to the door "DEAR, BLAKE'S HOME AND SHE BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND AS WELL" Blake's mother yelled out as Blake and Adam took step back as Blake's father came crashing out the kitchen into the wall next to them wearing similar festive clothing as his wife "WAIT WHAT" Blake's father screamed out before noticing Adam "Oh it's just you Adam" Blake's father said as he calmed down, recomposing himself "So you finally stopped kicking around the bucket and decided to join the family huh" Blake's father said happily as Adam groaned "Does everyone in this town know about us" Adam said tiredly "Well not everyone, everyone just not you two" Blake's father said with a smile as Blake laughed weakly while Adam groaned remembering that Yamasaki said the same thing

"Now then, dear mind taking Blake in the kitchen to check on the food, I want to have a good old man to man talk with Adam here seeing how it been a long time since we ever talked" Blake's father said as Blake's mother just raised a brow along with Blake and Adam "Okay?, come on Blake I need you to watch Sebastian as I check on the food" Blake's mother said as she entered the kitchen with Blake who looked back at Adam as he gave her a shrug as they left the room leaving the two alone

"Now then" Blake's father started as he put his hands on his shoulders as Adam just looked at his hands then looked up to his face before jumping back slightly in shock "What. . . exactly is my daughter to you" Blake's father said with a kind smile but his face darkened as he was looking at Adam with a look that screams murderer "W-What" Adam said nervously as Blake's father tighten his grip on his shoulders "I suggest you give me an answer before I have a reason to call my dog faunas friend to help dig a hole for me, Do you understand me" Blake's father said as he gave him a smile that seemed to just scream _'I'm going to kill you if you don't give me an answer'_ "I-I love her" Adam said nervously trying to turn away from his gaze but Blake's father kept a tight grip on his shoulders and kept him from moving as he saw his face darkened some more "Do you now" Blake's father said with a serious tone of voice "I do, and I'll do anything to prove it" Adam said as he said strongly looking directly at Blake's father

Blake's father started laughing letting go of Adam's shoulder and patting Adam on the back as Adam raised a brow at the laughing man "Good, good, now then lets go join the others in the kitchen" Blake's father said as he started walking toward the kitchen but stopped and turn to Adam again with a serious look "I wasn't joking about having my friend dig a hole you know" Blake's father said dryly before smiling again as he went into the kitchen leaving Adam by himself ". . . . .What just happened" Adam said to himself before walking into the kitchen

As he went in he saw that Blake's parents were preparing dinner as Blake was sitting down playing with Sebastian on her lap "Ah your done, what exactly did father want with you" Blake asked as he took a seat next to her ". . . I really don't want to talk about" Adam said quietly as Blake looked at him "Okay?" Blake said slowly before turning her attention back to Sebastian who was tugging her hair "So that's little Sebastian" Adam said with a smile as he watched Blake play with him, Blake just nodded before turning to him "Want to hold him" Blake asked "I don't-" Adam said as Blake just put Sebastian in his arms

Adam looked at Sebastian and noticed he was looking at his horns "Seems he took an interest in my horns" Adam said quietly as Sebastian was cooing lifting his arms trying to grab Adam horns as Adam just chuckled before lifting him up to actually grab it "Come on now, their not that special" Adam said quietly as Sebastian was playing with his horns tugging at it "Hey don't tug them" Adam said playfully as Sebastian giggled in glee as Blake smiled at the scene so did her parents as they watched from a corner of their eyes

"So should we tell them" Blake asked quietly so only Adam could hear as she took Sebastian from him "Not yet I really don't want to have a talk with your father again so soon" Adam whispered back dryly as she raised a brow at him "Trust me don't ask" Adam said dully as Blake decided to stay quiet and ask later

Blake's mother came up to them with some drinks as she gave it to them before sitting down next to Blake "So~" Blake's mother said happily as they stared at her while Adam took a sip of his drink "When's the wedding" Blake's mother said teasingly as Blake blushed and Adam choked on his drink "Come now dear, I think we embarrassed them enough" Blake's father said joining the three as he looked at Adam who was still coughing with Blake patting his back "Besides it's going be years before he finally asks her" Blake's father mumbled to his wife as she laughed quietly before looking at Adam and Blake who heard and was trying to look away from them sheepishly ". . . . . . . . . You two are engaged aren't you" Blake's father asked dryly them as they looked at each other before nodding hesitantly as Blake's mother squealed out in joy as she congratulated them

". . . . Hey Adam mind coming with me for a sec" Blake's father asked with a fake smile as Adam stiffened "I-I think I'm okay being right here at the moment" Adam said nervously "Okay~, then let me ask you the question right here then" Blake's father said with a smile laced with malice "O-Okay" Adam said twitching in his gaze a bit as Blake stared at her father seeing him in a new light "Is my daughter pregnant" Blake's father asked bluntly as they were taken aback as Blake's mother eyes widen in the speculation "Blake are you" Blake's mother asked slowly "NO" Blake screamed out blushing profusely shaking her head at the question "Oh thank the dust, I did not want to be a grandmother so soon" Blake's mother said letting out a heavy breath of relief "Okay then that's all I wanted to know, Welcome to the family!" Blake's father said joyfully as he pulled Adam into a hug "What just happened" Adam said as Blake shrugged "Ah, and boy if you ever hurt my daughter I will have my friend dig that hole so we could bury you alive. Got it" Blake's father whispered maliciously to him "Yes sir" Adam muttered back

They spent the rest of their time eating dinner and talking about when the wedding was to take place and they agreed it would be best to have it after they graduate from Beacon "Now then it's late lets go to bed" Blake's mother said as she carried a sleeping Sebastian in her arms to his room, As Adam followed Blake upstairs but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulders and looked back to see Blake's father look at him "Don't even try anything" Blake's father said dryly as he walked past him to his room "I am seriously seeing a new side to him that I literally never even thought existed" Adam muttered as he went into Blake's room

"So how are we doing this" Blake asked with a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at her single bed as Adam gave her silent laugh "Come on now we literally spent the nights together when we were kids, just because of what we are now isn't changing anything" Adam said as place a kiss on her head before climbing into bed with her as he pulled the blanket over them "I must say today was. . .interesting" Blake muttered as she place her head on the crook of his neck her legs entwined with his "Interesting is putting it nicely" Adam muttered as Blake chuckled a bit "I love you" Blake said "I love you too" Adam said as he pulled her into a kiss and then snuggled up closer before sleeping peacefully with the person they love.

* * *

Time went by for them very quickly for them with all the teasing Blake's parents gave them and small threats from Blake's father to Adam that they didn't notice it was already Christmas, as they huddled together sitting with each other enjoying each others company as they watched little Sebastian playing with his new toys he got for Christmas from the rest of them

Adam pulled out a small wrapped box and held the box out to Blake "Adam, you didn't have to give me anything you know that" Blake said "I know, but I wanted to" Adam said smiling kindly as he gave her the box which she quickly opened and gasped as she held up a beautiful gold necklace with a black teardrop diamond pendant encrusted on the sides with smaller normal diamonds as her parents gaped at the gift "It's beautiful, h-how did you afford this" Blake asked as she gazed at its beauty "Well, It seems the money in my account when I work for the White Fang was still there and seeing as no one was going to miss it" Adam mused as he took the necklace and put on her "Beautiful I must say, but it's nothing compared to you" Adam said as he kissed Blake passionately who eagerly return the kiss "Merry Christmas" Adam said as he wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her closely "Merry Christmas" Blake replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him as well as her parents stayed quiet smiling at the scene in front of them as they all spent the rest of the day together happily with one another as a true family.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this expect another chapter next week, Please leave a review, point out mistakes and have A Merry Christmas and A Happy Holidays to you all**


	10. Chapter 8

**First update of the New Year hell yeah, Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Light in A Darkened Heart, ****I hope you all had a great year so far, ****Characters will be slightly Ooc and again if it feels rush I apologize so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property of RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth **

**Now then without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

"Ah I cant believe were back already" Blake said stretching a bit as Adam got off the train yawning mildly "I must admit though it's great to be back" Adam said as Blake turned to him "You're just saying that because you wanted to get away from father" Blake said jokingly as Adam shrugged "I admit I love your parents but I did _not_ want to be around your father during those past few weeks" Adam said as Blake weakly laughed at the fact during the break her father threaten him at every chance he got and even bought a tombstone for Adam "Come on lets go the others are probably there already" Blake said picking up her luggage as Adam did the same as they walk down the street and rounded the next corner to the dust airships

"Hey Adam" Blake asked "Yea" Adam quickly replied "How exactly are you going to take part of Beacon's curricular if you don't have a team" Blake asked as Adam shrugged "Meh Ozpin probably figured something out and probably put me on either your team or your friends team or some other team" Adam mused as he noticed a yellow figure out of the corner of his eye was moving behind them since they rounded the corner "Probably, who knows what going through that mind of his" Blake said not noticing the figure behind them as Adam saw the figure that was following them rushed towards them moving between the two as Adam quickly saw what the figure was doing and grabbed the figure by it's tail tightly "OW" The monkey faunas Adam noticed screeched out "Sun?" Blake said looking at him **"Give. It. Back"** Adam said angrily glaring at the now named faunas "Alright, here" Sun said as he tossed the necklace in his hand to Adam which Blake immediately noticed it was hers as she saw it wasn't on her person anymore **"SUN!"** Blake yelled out angrily at the monkey faunas for stealing her necklace "What~ you know I'm just messing around" Sun said playfully as Adam gripped his tail tighter getting a yelp from him

"Hey let go, and who the hell are you" Sun said trying to pull his tail out of Adam's grip "Name's Adam" Adam said dryly "Well Adam, mind** LETTING GO OF MY TAIL**" Sun yelled out as he continued to try and pull his tail out of Adam's grip "Alright then" Adam said mildly as he let go causing Sun to fall to the ground "Jerk" Sun muttered as he massaged his tail "So mind telling me why you know someone like this" Adam said turning to Blake while pointing to Sun as he gave her necklace back to her "I first met the idiot when he stowed away on a boat here and ran passed me" Blake said dully as she put her necklace on "Hey don't forget we ran away together for awhile" Sun said wryly **"What" **Adam said angrily turning to Blake "Hey, it wasn't like that and nothing happen I swear" Blake said as she place her hand on his chest as he calmed down

"The hell is going on" Sun asked as he watched their interaction "Hmm oh right you don't really know what's going on" Blake said "Idiot probably doesn't know what day is it" Adam muttered as Blake slapped his shoulder playfully "So what's going on with you and him" Sun asked staring at Adam "He's my fiance" Blake said bluntly as Sun turned to Blake jaw dropped a bit speechless as Adam chuckled at the monkey faunas reaction **"WHAT!" **Sun yelled out staring back and forth between the two "It's a long story" Blake said waving off as unimportant "And we don't have time to tell you maybe next time, see you later" Blake continued as she pick up her luggage with Adam as they walked away leaving the speechless faunas by himself "You did that on purpose didn't you" Adam said smirking "I have no idea what your talking about" Blake said smirking a little and shrugged as they continued their way to the dust airships

"Looks like the others are here" Blake said mildly as Adam noticed Ruby, Yang and Weiss were waiting for the airships, as they got closer the others noticed them and waved to them "Hey guys what took you so long, and Blake just because he's your fiance doesn't mean you should keep him in bed" Yang said playfully wiggling her brows in emphasis as the two blushed furiously "W-Were not L-Like that" Blake said stuttering out a response as Yang laughed "Was that really necessary Yang they just got here" Weiss said sternly walking up to them with Ruby "Thank you Weiss" Blake said gratefully "Wait until we get to our rooms, then you could embarrassed them" Weiss said with a smirk as Yang gave a hearty laugh "I take it back, fuck you Weiss" Blake said bitterly still blushing as Adam groaned as he covered his face with his hand

"You know what I take it back" Adam muttered as Blake turned to him "I rather deal with your father than be here right now" Adam said as Blake laughed weakly as the others stared at them not understanding what he meant "Trust me you don't want to know" Adam said exasperatedly as they all shrugged to each other mildly "Where team JNPR" Adam asked not noticing the other team "Juane and the others got here earlier and are already up at beacon" Ruby said as she turned to Blake "I also see Adam got you something for Christmas" Ruby said happily as she stared at Blake's necklace which Weiss and Yang noticed "Holy, how the hell did you even afford this" Yang said as she held the pendant in her hands to look at it closely as Weiss being an heiress even though being used to expensive gifts wide wide eye at it "This is worth about half my family's fortune" Weiss muttered quietly as the others turned to Adam in shock ". . . So mind lending a good friend some money good pal" Yang said quickly snapping out of her daze throwing her arm around Adam "Didn't you steal 500 Lien from me" Adam said grudgingly as he pulled Yang "I have no Idea what you're talking about" Yang said feigning innocence "Rrriiiight and besides I don't have the money anymore" Adam said as they stared at him confused "Well you see when I went to check my account again all the money I had on there was gone, I'm guessing either the government finally found it and took it or someone else took it" Adam said with a shrug "And your putting this off as unimportant, You just lost a fortune to someone or the government who probably wants you dead for all the thing you done and you're acting as if you don't care at all" Weiss said drastically

". . . . When you put it that, Yea I don't care" Adam said simply as he continued cutting Weiss off "And besides it just gives me a turning point in my life where I could start again, so I don't really care all I need is Blake here" Adam said happily as Blake gave reached up and gave him a kiss as Ruby and Yang awwwed at the scene while Weiss was indifferent "Well you may not care but that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there gunning for" Weiss said angrily "She's right you know" Yang said worriedly "Meh let them try, I fought worst" Adam said sternly as the Heiress sighed as the airship came to pick them up along with the other students who arrived as well "We'll finish this later" Weiss said as they all got their luggage and went inside the airship taking them up to Beacon

As they got off Adam quickly snapped his fingers remembering something "Ruby" Adam said turning to her "Huh, yes?" Ruby said as Adam had his hand out to her as Ruby just stared at his hand and back to him "Umm?" Ruby mumbled not understanding what he wanted "Wilt and Blush hand them over" Adam said dryly as Ruby gulped a bit which Adam noticed ". . .Ruby, what did you do to them" Adam asked dryly with a fake smile as the others seemed to back away from the confrontation "I might have tinkered with it" Ruby muttered quietly as eyebrow twitched "Tinkered" Adam repeated his brow twitching "Eheh, don't be mad" Ruby said as she raised her hands slightly in front of her "Oh I'm not mad" Adam said with a angry undertone which Ruby didn't notice "You're not" Ruby said lowering her hands "Yes, now give me Wilt and Blush and I'll show you how not mad I am" Adam spat out gaining a small eep from Ruby

"He's not going to kill her, right Blake,. . .Right" Yang said a little worried "No he's not going to kill her, he's just very overdramatic when it comes to people messing with Wilt and Blush" Blake said mildly watching Adam as he twitched mildly in anger "Um~, you sure he's not going to do anything" Yang muttered again as Adam was beginning to yell at Ruby "Oh don't worry this happened before" Blake said turning to Yang and Weiss who weren't necessarily calmed down "What happened before" Weiss asked keeping her hand on Myrtenaster just in cased same with Yang preparing to unfold Ember Celica as Ruby looked like she was about to run away "Well It happened before when some guy in the Whiter Fang, I forget his name took Wilt and Blush and made it so it shoot out bubbles and Adam got mad and yelled at him in front of the entire White Fang to the point the guy was wetting himself" Blake said chuckling at the memory ". . .What happened to the guy after taht" Yang turning slightly to Blake as she about to tell them when she remembered what happened and stayed quiet ". . . Okay maybe we should interfere now" Blake muttered as she quickly walked up to Adam

**"AND ANOTHER THING-"** Adam said as Blake stepped in "Adam I think she gets the point of not taking your weapon, look she's even about to cry" Blake said as Adam did a double take and noticed Ruby was on the verge of tears "Oy oy, don't cry on me now" Adam said trying to apologize as Ruby sniffed a bit holding back tears "Look I'm sorry just next time try not to take my stuff and mess with it without my consent, Okay" Adam said quietly as Ruby calmed down nodding as she wiped away some tears in her eyes "Okay" Ruby replied weakly "Mind giving my weapon back now" Adam asked quietly as Ruby nodded as she went through her stuff and pulled out a case and handed it to him

As Adam held the case he noticed something "It's, light" Adam mused as he open the case to see Wilt and Blush which he noticed has been cleaned out and new parts been added in helping in his recoil action "I saw how old most of the parts were and dirty it was so I cleaned it and threw out the old parts and bought new ones" Ruby muttered looking down at her feet "You spent your money on something that's not yours" Adam said quietly amazed someone would do that "Well, your our friend and friends do that from time to time" Ruby mused as Adam felt a wave of guilt though his heart for yelling at her as he sighed ". . Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling at you" Adam said quietly as Ruby giving him a small smile "Friends" Ruby asked "Friends" Adam replied as the others smiled at the outcome

"Good now that's out of the way, Adam come here for a second" Yang said as she turned to Adam as he looked at confused before it was replaced with pain as he was knocked down to the ground with his hands covering his face as he felt blood dripping from his nose and looked up to see Yang still in the same position with her fist stretched out where his face was "What was that for" Adam said covering his bloody nose with a tissue he got from Blake "Hey you made my sister cry and it's the duty of the older sibling to hurt the said person that made her cry" Yang said with a huff before she held her hand out to him as he took it but regretted it after as she lifted him and slammed him in back into the ground "What was that for" Adam said weakly lying on his back looking at Yang who was grinning "That was my way of saying Welcome to Beacon" as she held her hand out again as Adam reluctantly grabbed it as she pulled him on his feet "Now then lets go and get you settled in" Yang said as she turned and stopped as the others saw Ozpin was standing in front of them sipping from black mug with a white Beacon insignia instead of his usual white with black

"Back for one minute and your already attacking a fellow student, huh Ms. Xiao Long" Ozpin mused standing in front of them hand on his cane and taking a sip from his mug as Yang chuckled weakly looking away "H-Hey professor Ozpin how was your break" Yang said hesitantly as Ozpin gave them all a smile "My break was wonderful, I even got this wonderful mug for Christmas" Ozpin said happily as the rest of them sweat dropped except for Adam as just stared at it "Um okay" Ruby muttered as Adam quickly noticed what it was and grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose which earn a _'Hey'_ from her as he fired at the mug which the bullet ricochet of the mug into a random direction and heard something break "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Weiss screamed at Adam as the others just stared at Ozpin's mug that didn't have a single scratch on it "I thought that material look familiar, Blake remember that robbery we did during our first year" Adam asked as Blake thought for a moment and looked at the mug and remembered "That mug is from that Ebony tusk we stole" Blake exclaimed as Ozpin just sipped from his mug casually "Mind telling us how in Vytal is that mug that strong" Weiss said with a huff "Well the ebony tusk we stole _is_ from a very rare, very powerful Grimphelant (Grimm elephant) that appears once every ten years" Adam mused as they all turned to Ozpin who was mildly amused sipping from said ebony "How exactly did you get it again" Adam asked "Christmas present from Ms. Goodwitch" Ozpin replied "Okay where did she get that then" Adam asked "She said someone was auctioning it off and she thought she could have it remolded into this mug so she bought it thinking I would love, which I must say I do love it" Ozpin replied happily

"Now enough of about my mug I suggest we go to your new quarters" Ozpin said as they all looked at him "Umm but what about our previous rooms" Ruby asked "Oh we turned that into a teachers lounge" Ozpin said happily "YOU WHAT" Weiss yelled out hearing that all the money she put into the room is gone "Now Now Ms. Schnee, your new quarters are actually much nicer than your previous one with all the money put in to it" Ozpin said waving her off "Um who put money into it" Blake asked curiously "Why Mr. Taurus new team of course" Ozpin said gladly as Adam stared at him in shock "My team" Adam asked slowly as Ozpin nodded "That's correct, now enough lollygagging lets go meet your new team, also Team JNPR is already up there with them checking out their rooms" Ozpin said as he guided them to side of the dorms where they stayed and saw an entrance where an elevator was waiting for them

"Now then please excuse the smell it seems Mr. Arc had some trouble on the way up" Ozpin said as the rest of them voiced out their discomfort as the elevator took them up to the top floor and opened up to reveal a giant living living room with built in kitchen and lounge area "WE HAVE AN ENTIRE FLOOR TO OURSELVES" Yang yelled out as she rushed across the floor to the balcony which overlooked most of the school and found team JNPR was lounging around a pool on the balcony as well "WE HAVE A POOL" Ruby squealed in delight "Who exactly paid for this again" Blake asked as both teams went up to Ozpin "Yeah you said another team paid for it and we haven't seen them at all" Juane said waking up to them with his team "You just haven't looked hard enough" Ozpin said sipping his mug as Adam could hear faint grunts over the edge of the balcony and walked to it and looked over and gaped at what he saw, a man wearing wearing a sweatshirt and brown pants doing crunches on a workout bar that was welded to the side of the building upside down

he quickly saw who it was and the man notice him as well and smiled "Hello Adam" Franz said calmly as he pulled himself onto the bar and then pulled himself over the edge of the balcony where Adam and the others gaped at the bear faunas "Wha-What, Wait if your here does that mean" Adam said as he turned to the pool as he saw bubbles on the surface as a women with blackish green hair emerged from the pool and jumped out "Hey Adam how's it going" Elisa said happily waving at him as they all gaped at the snake faunas "How did we not notice her in there, we been here for a while " Juane whispered to his team as they all shrugged while Elisa heard what he said "Well you see I'm a snake faunas an anaconda to be precise so we can hold our breath underwater for a while, and it's your fault for not even noticing me in the pool. . .well except the ginger there" Elisa said pointing to Nora "You knew she was there" Ren asked as Nora nodded "Yup when we came up here when you stopped me from jumping into the pool I saw her there sitting at the bottom of the pool and she noticed me and she just gestured me to stay quiet so I did" Nora said happily as the others sweat dropped "Nora" Ren said tiredly one of his hands on his face "I thought you were going to the Eastern Kingdom for a festival" Adam asked "Of course I did, it ended when we got there though so we couldn't really enjoy it though" Elisa said with a huff "Wait where's Daniel" Adam asked as the two faunas pointed to the large tree that was planted on the side of the balcony

". . . .Blake mind letting me use Gambol for a bit" Adam mused as they turned to see rustling in the tree and saw someone jumped down from a branch "I'm here I'm here, I see your sick sense of humor is still there Taurus" Daniel said walking up to rest of them "Fuck you Nocturne" Adam said flipping him off "Crude as usual Taurus, it's quite amazing you're in a relationship with the way you are" Daniel retorted pissing Adam off "Oh your just asking me to hurt you" Adam said cracking his knuckles "Adam" Blake said quietly grabbing his arm as he calmed down "Ah the savage beast calmed by the beautiful maiden" Daniel mused as Adam glared at him as Blake blushed a bit as the others chuckled "Though with the way you are with him can we truly call you a maiden" Daniel said smirking which quickly disappeared when Adam grabbed him and threw him into the pool "You know he has a point, are you still a _'Maiden'_" Yang said suggestively as Blake stared at her flabbergasted "Of course I am" Blake said blushing furiously "That blush isn't really helping your statement you know" Yang said laughing quietly but quickly stopped when Blake lifted her up and threw her into Daniel as he got out of the pool causing them both to fall back into the pool "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Yang and Daniel yelled out simultaneously

the others chuckled quietly at the scene while Ozpin just smiled sipping his mug casually "Now can you tell me how exactly did you get the money to afford this and why are you three even here" Adam asked as Daniel pulled himself and Yang out of the pool "Well you see during the turmoil the White Fang is facing now I was thinking 'They wouldn't noticed if I helped myself with some of _Our _funds', I also sent some to you because why not and it seems you used somewhat wisely" Daniel stated as he gestured to Blake's necklace and pendant which JNPR and the other faunas awed slightly "_*Whistle~*_ Seems like you actually know how to treat a woman right Adam and here I thought you mess up and get into a fight with Blake" Elisa mused as Franz and Daniel nodded in agreement "I hate you all" Adam said a little ticked off at his former division leaders

"Now about why were here is simple" Daniel said "I want to prove my worth as a soldier" Franz said confidently "I want status to prove others that faunas can't be messed with" Daniel said sternly ". . . . What?" Elisa said as they looked at her "What's your reason for actually being here" Adam asked ". . . . I need a reason" Elisa asked tilting her head slightly "Yes" Adam said dryly "Oh. . . . I was bored and the others are here so I joined up with them" Elisa said simply as they all slumped down in her response even Ozpin seemed a little off by her response "You know what forget I even asked, so your my new team huh" Adam asked as three ex-leaders nodded "That is correct Mr. Taurus from now on your team will be known as Team D.E.A.F (Death)" Ozpin said as the new team stared at him "What no good" Ozpin asked "Well we sorta wanted to get away from death not embrace it" Daniel said as Ozpin nodded "Alright then how about F.A.K.E (Fake)" Ozpin suggested "Hey I'm all _Natural~_ thank you very much" Elisa said with a hmph as Yang laughed at that "You and me, we're going to be good friends I can tell" Yang said laughing a bit as Ozpin continued "Alright then, how about F.E.A.D (Feed)" Ozpin said "That's a little discriminate to us faunas" Franz said dryly "How about K.A.N.E (Cane)" Ozpin said gesturing to his own cane "How about no" Adam said dully "Well I have two more suggestions and that's it, T.H.N.K (Think) and F.A.D.E (Fade)" Ozpin said dully tired of thinking names on the spot "I would say yes with THNK but it would be discriminate to those in my group who don't think" Daniel said pointing Adam and Elisa earning a smack to the back of his head from both Elisa and Adam "Alright then, FADE it is then" Adam said as Ozpin nodded and handed him a piece of paper "Here's your class schedule, your uniforms are in your rooms and Oh do try to be on time for class, it's considered a bad impression to be late for your first class" Ozpin said as Adam nodded "When do our classes begin anyway" Adam asked as Ozpin turned his head slightly to the clock on the wall next them "In five minutes, Well I have important business to attend have a good day" Ozpin said to the three teams as he was walking to the elevator waving goodbye to them as the elevator doors shut behind him

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Well shit" Yang muttered as they all scrambled to their rooms and quickly changed into their uniforms as half of them crammed into the elevator and the other half, the more agile and risk takers of the group climbed down the side of the building as they ran to class with other half closely behind them as they crashed through the door of their first class ". . . . . Wait where's the professor" Juane asked tiredly gasping for air as they saw an empty classroom "Don't tell me were in the wrong class" Adam said as he was ready to run out the class "No this is our class for today but where is he" Weiss asked looking around the empty room "You do know that classes start late today don't you?" a voice from behind said causing them to jump back to notice it was professor Oobleck wearing his normal attire but with a large coffee stain on his shirt and no mug

"Wait what are you talking about" Weiss asked angrily as Oobleck raised his hand to drink from his mug but forgot he didn't have it and sighed quietly "Well if you should know Ozpin lets students in late so they could get back into their daily routine before classes begin, the only reason I'm here early is because I needed to set up some things" Oobleck said as he raised his hand again but stopped realizing what he was doing again and put it back down "Well if that's true then why is a professor such as yourself in such a mess if you have so much time to get here" Weiss pointed out "Well you see as I was heading here I refilled my mug with coffee and was taking a sip when a bullet came out of nowhere and shot through my mug spilling the coffee on me" Oobleck stated as Adam flinched "I _tried_ to get a spare shirt but none of the teachers had any so any so I couldn't change" Oobleck said with a sigh "But what's strange about this is because when I found the bullet that was lodged into the wall next to me I matched it to our records and found it was from a certain huntresses weapon" Oobleck stated dryly with a fake smile looking at Ruby "H-Hold on I didn't do it" Ruby said quickly raising her hands in defense "Oh but I wasn't even suggesting that you were the one that did it" Oobleck said with a fake smile as Ruby turned to Adam pleading for help "Umm professor Oobleck was it" Adam muttered as Oobleck turned to Adam "That was kinda my fault" Adam muttered quietly as Oobleck sighed "Well I can't punish you since it's your first day so I'll just ask you to replace it later" Oobleck said calmly as Adam nodded "Alright then we wasted enough time seems class is about start now" Oobleck said as they all got to their seats as students with the students coming as the lesson started

* * *

"I must admit this place is pretty amazing" Elisa said as she sat down placing her food down with the two teams "It's adequate, but at least they serve good food" Daniel said eating his lunch "Blake I've been meaning to ask you something" Elisa said turning to Adam and Blake who was sitting in his lap reading a book while munching a tuna sandwich "What?" Blake said looking up at her "When's the wedding" Elisa said as Blake choked on her sandwich "How did you" Blake asked coughing a little as Adam rubbed her back as Elisa just pointed towards Daniel who stopped mid chew as they all looked at him "What I'm the ex-leader of the White Fang's Intelligence gathering division, you think I wouldn't know something as simple the two of you getting married" Daniel scoffed as he ignored them and continued to eat his lunch "When is the wedding Blake" Pyrrha asked kindly "More importantly who's the maid of honor" Yang added in quickly leaning in next to her "Well we decided it would be best after our graduation from here to get married" Adam said as Blake continued "And I haven't really given any thoughts about who the maid of honor is, seeing as it's a long time from now"

"But your going to pick me, rrriiight" Yang said giving Blake a big smile ". . . . . Fine you can be the maid of honor" Blake said dully as Yang squealed in delight "But if you do anything to embarrass me or ruin the reception or the wedding I swear I'll have Nora replace you in an instant" Blake said sternly as Nora turned to Blake with a piece of chicken sticking out of her mouth and quickly gulped it down "Really!" Nora said joyfully and leaned over the table to give Blake a back breaking hug "Oo~ Thank you thank you thank you, I'll be the best maid ever" Nora said excitedly as Ren pulled her off Blake who was turning blue from the hug "Hey your the maid of honor only if I mess up" Yang said with a huff and her hands on her hips ". . . So Nora's going to be the maid then" Ruby said bluntly "Wha, Ruby how could you, my own sister think I can't be responsible" Yang said feigning shock ". . . . .We're talking about you right" Ruby said as the others laughed and Yang playfully attacked her sister only to stop when they heard someone screaming to stop

Everyone turned to see a group was bullying a rabbit faunas who was crying out for them to stop "Great their at it again" Yang said angrily "I still say we should break their legs" Nora added in glaring at the group "I'm about to actually let you if they keep this up" Ren said breaking his stoic persona as he narrowed his eyes at the group "And they are" Adam asked viciously "Team CRDL, led by the biggest douche there Cardin Winchester with his underlings Russel the one with the mohawk, Sky the one with dark blue hair and Dove" Yang said with anger in her voice glaring at the leader who continued to bully the faunas with his team "Poor Velvet" Ruby muttered "And why aren't you doing anything to stop them" Adam said gritting his teeth as he turned to them "It's because if we start a fight the school would reprimand us, probably stop us from entering the tournaments that the school hosts and earn suspension detention if we're lucky, which I am in no way getting, that would ruin my perfect record" Weiss stated as three teams rolled their eyes as they continued to glare at Cardin

RWBY and JNPR both turn to the other team when they started hearing scraping, cracking, and slight hissing and turn to see Daniel scrapping across the table with his talons, Franz was gripping the table to the point it was breaking under his force while Elisa was hissing between her teeth while Adam was being kept down from attacking Cardin by Blake "He's not worth it" they heard Blake say

that was until Cardin tripped her and fell and started openly crying as Cardin and his team laughed loudly causing Daniel to impale is talons into the table, Franz broke a large chunk of the table off as Elisa hissed loudly her while Adam got up jumped over the table with the rest of his team following closely behind "Break his legs" Adam heard Nora scream out as everyone in the lunchroom saw them and quieted down to the point the only sound was from team CRDL's laughter and Velvet's crying

"Hey assholes" Adam said angrily as team CRDL stopped laughing and glared at Adam and his "Well lookie here another freak has come to join the little freak on the floor why don't you scurry off before we put you in your place" Cardin said snidely as Adam ignored him and leaned down and offered his hand to Velvet which she took and pulled her up "You see the girl with the black bow next to the red head and blonde" Adam said pointing behind him as Velvet nodded "Go over to them they'll keep you safe as we hurt these bastards" Adam said angrily as he pushed Velvet gently back as she went over to Blake and the others as Cardin and the rest of his team stood up from their seats

"I forget is killing a crime right" Elisa asked darkly "Sadly yes, but that doesn't mean we can't beat them down to an inch of life left" Daniel replied as he scraped his talons together and Franz cracking his knuckles menacingly "Oo~ big talk from the fr-!" Cardin was cut off when Adam after imaged and elbowed the back of his head as the others tried to attack Adam but his team cut them off

"Tch a bitch like yourself should just lie down and take it" Russel threatened as Elisa gave him a bored look as he tried to attack only to find that she flipped over him crossing her legs against his neck flipping him back with her as she landed on her hands and brought her feet down along with his head as it smashed into ground with a loud thud as she jumped back scoffing at him as he groaned in pain as he tried to get up only for Elisa to walk up to him and grabbed him from the back of his neck "Fools like you don't even deserve to be hunters" Elisa said as she pinched his nerves knocking him unconscious

"I fought bigger things than you abomination" Dove said as he charged Franz who looked down on Dove as he just stepped out of the way and swung his arm directly into Doves face causing him flip back onto the ground and was about to get back up until Franz brought his foot up high and let it drop down heavily onto Doves chest as cracks on the floor appeared below him as Dave gasped loudly in pain before passing out "Pathetic to think someone like this could even dream to become a hunter" Franz said coldly scoffing at the unconscious man

"I could tell your the most intelligent of the group so how about you stay down or I will hurt you" Daniel said menacingly as Sky just ignored him and started swinging punches at him which Daniel calmly responded by stepping back each swing before grabbing Sky's arm mid swing and pulled him in as he kneed him in the stomach and brought his hands down on his shoulder and jumped up kneeing him in the face which caused sky to stumble back in pain as Daniel just went up to him and punched him directly in the face and kneed him again and threw Sky to the floor on his stomach and tried to get up only to be kicked in the face by Daniel and caught his head mid drop "To think humans can be this stupid, its no wonder why there is so much racism in this world when it's overpopulated with this kind of idiocy" Daniel said sighing as he smooth his hair back with his other hand as he brought Sky's head down into the floor knocking him out

During this time Cardin was trying to hit Adam as Adam just sidestepped, duck and blocked his attacks acting like it was nothing which it was to him as he thought to himself _'this is really pathetic' _as Cardin continued to try and hurt Adam as he noticed his team was down and unconscious with Adam's team just seating in the sidelines bored watching the two which made him mad and continued swinging until he got a good hit on Adam face which made him tumble back as Cardin smirked only for it to be wiped off his face when Adam slowly turned his head back to Cardin with a look of boredom "You done I'm getting really bored here" Adam said dryly as Carding stared back angrily **"YOU DAMN FREAK"** Cardin yelled out as Adam just punched straight into Cardin's face with enough force as Cardin skidded across the floor on his back and looked up to see Adam bringing his foot down on his chest pinning him to the ground "If I see or even hear you hurting a faunas in or out of Beacon. . . I'll kill you so slowly and painfully that you wish I'd kill you right here and that's a promise, Got it" Adam spat out as Cardin stayed quiet until Adam's aura started to glow around him menacingly as he raised his foot and slammed it back down hard **"Got It" **Adam said viciously as Cardin only nodded silently as Adam calmed down as his aura dissipated and walked away with his team

The only sound now in the entire lunchroom was of Nora saying _'Aww~ he didn't break his legs' _Which Adam quickly turned around back to Cardin grabbed his leg and lifted it up as he brought his foot down hard on it as a loud _Crack _could be heard throughout the lunchroom as Cardin started screaming in pain at his broken foot only to be knocked unconscious when Adam grabbed him by his collar and punched him

"YAY he broke his leg" Nora screamed cheerfully giggling madly at Cardin's unconscious body as both teams and the many around them shuffled away silently from the giggling girl while Ren just sighed at his friends actions as Adam and his team walked back to them "You didn't have to do that Adam" Blake said quietly "Yeah I didn't, but someone had to do it" Adam replied dryly as Blake seemed saddened at his words which Adam noticed "Blake It had to be done or he'll continue doing that and the way I put fear into him he won't mess with anyone anymore or I will make do on the promise I just made" Adam said as Blake was only saddened more "*sigh* Blake look I'm sorry I got in a fight alright, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing as Velvet was bullied, speaking of which are you okay" Adam asked turning to Velvet who was shaking slightly "Yes I'm fine thank you" Velvet said quietly as Adam nodded in response while Blake just sighed "Just. don't do this on a regularly bases alright" Blake said "Not my fault people have a problem with me" Adam replied dryly which was only met with Blake's sad look on her face "Alright I promise" Adam said quietly as Blake smiled weakly

"You four here Now" They all turn to see Ms. Goodwitch looking at Adam and his team in displeasure "Aw crap forgot were in school which means we have punishment" Elisa muttered quietly with sigh as they all walked to her as Adam gave Blake a quick smile "I'll be fine" Adam said reassuringly giving Blake a quick kiss as he join the others standing front of Ms. Goodwitch "You'll be coming with me, We're going to the headmasters office to find a suitable punishment for you four" Goodwitch said sternly as they all followed her out the lunchroom as Adam turned around and gave Blake a smile before leaving the lunchroom with his team

* * *

**That's all for now the next chapter may take some before I update again because I need to do something, but enough of that please leave a review, point out mistakesand I hope you have a great day and a great beginning of a New Year.**


End file.
